Edward Elric and the Goblet of Fire
by 4master
Summary: Hogwarts gets two new transfer students in Harry's 4th year! And they are none other than Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell. The also join as 4th years! What shall happen when our fav alchemist learns magic?  Main pairings EdWin, Harry Hermoine.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! This is a crossover with HP and FMAB (manga) . This story begins in Harry's 4th year, and shall span the entire 4th year. The next story will be on the 5th book and so on.**

**The main pairings shall EdWin, HarryxHermoine . I dont know about Al, but Alphonse shall have to sit on the sidelines for this story.**

**This begins just after The Promised Day in FMA and before the Quidditch world cup. **

**Since i have got that out of the way, lets begin with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

"Edward, Colonel Mustang wants to see you." Riza Hawkeye said, in a kinder tone, which was very different that he usually used.

Edward Elric groaned. Then he cursed. He had just defeated all the homunculi, a psychotic mass murderer who wanted to sacrifice an entire country of innocents just so that he could become immortal. All that at the age of 15. Most of all he had accomplished his main mission. He had got his brother's body back.

He still had his automail arm and leg, but didn't care for it as Alphonse had returned in his own body. They were both in the same room, recuperating. Edward had fully recovered, his injuries were not extensive, but the fatigue was enormous. His brother had it worse. His body was thoroughly malnourished. Every day he would be supplied steroids and fats, his body needed them. They both were having a nice chat of their childhood days, Mustang was kind enough to give them promotions and undefined leave with full pay. After all being saviors of a nation did have some perks.

"What does the bastard want now?" thoroughly irritated. He hated being interrupted.

"Come on Ed, be nice to Hawkeye. She just came here to give you a message." A voice came from behind Riza and just seconds later a girl with long blond hair and brilliant eyes came into view. She was Winry Rockbell, childhood friend of both the Elric brothers and Edward's automail mechanic. She had come to central city as soon an Edward had called her to know that the war was over.

"Jeez. You also in this too Winry? Really, why can't you let us enjoy our well deserved rest?"

"Because, whatever the reason Mustang is calling you, he wants me as well."

Edward jerked up at that piece of news. That was bad.

"What do you mean?"

Winry shrugged. "Beats me. If he wants me, I doubt it will be dangerous."

"I thinks he wants to send the both of you on a date." A voice spoke up beside Edward.

Edward and Winry both blushed madly, earning a snicker from Alphonse and a smile from Hawkeye. It was common knowledge that both individuals like each other but were unable to express it.

"You are so dead Al."

Winry looked as if she was also going to add something but precisely at that moment Hawkeye decided to give out a small cough, reminding Edward and Winry about their appointment.

* * *

"What do you want now, bastard?"

"That's so mean Ed."

Edward ignored her.

He stopped short as soon as he registered the presence of another person in the room.

"Who's this, Mustang, your grandpa?"

Roy scowled. The visitor chuckled slightly.

The visitor was a very old man, but the way he moved and spoke clearly denied it. He was far too active for old age. He had half moon spectacles, and a white beard which reached the floor. The main thing that caught his attention was the weird way the man had dressed. The clothing looked extremely stupid and moreover, funny.

"You are here at last, Fullmetal. I should have remembered that your small feet would have difficulty in reaching here." Roy Mustang said in his usual cocky voice.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?"

Roy laughed loudly. Winry tried her best to stop Edward from murdering Roy. The visitor simply looked on, uninterested.

"Anyways, Fullmetal, back to business. I suggest you take a seat. You too, miss Rockbell. For it concerns you also."

Edward noted the hint of authority in his voice and strode over to the sofa. Winry sat beside him. Seeing them, the visitor, came and sat in front of them. Roy chose to remain in his own position.

"This person, Edward is Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore greeted them with a smile.

"Dumby- what?"

"Dumbledore." The visitor corrected.

"Whatever. Can we get this over with?"

"ED!"

"What?"

"Stop being rude!"

"I am not being rude!"

Again they were interrupted by a cough this time by Dumbledore.

"If you have finished, may I begin? I have a schedule to maintain."

"Whatever."

"Alright then. You seem the no nonsense type. So I will get directly down to business. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of a special school which is in England. The name of the school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

He waited for the response. Winry was thoroughly confused. Edward was however, angry.

"Impossible. Something like magic doesn't exist. It goes against the laws of nature."

"Dumbledore managed a small smile.

"It surely does, Edward. I know that it may be hard for you to believe this as you are one brilliant alchemist, as your superior says, but it is true. I can prove it to you if you wish so."

Winry immediately got excited. Edward however didn't change. But as he removed his wand, Ed's eyes locked onto it, as if trying to analyze it.

He lifted a cup into his hands, called for the attention of his audience and with a flick of his wand, made blue flames erupt on the cup. He then mentioned for Edward to touch it.

Edward was in shock. Dumbledore had conjured flames in a porcelain cup, those too blue flames. Over that he was asking him to touch them. He immediately declined it, but Dumbledore assured him that it was ok. Slowly but steadily he extended his left hand towards it when Winry extended her right. The pair moved forward with a slow pace, but eventually Edward's hand touched the surface of the cup, only to find that the surface was cool and his arm was not affected at all.

"Amazing…"

"It is, isn't it?"

With another flick, he turned to cup into a pale blue velvet ribbon. This time Edward was really amazed.

"Wow. I better not be dreaming."

"I assure you that you are not, Mr. Elric. This is really amazing. So, have you decided that magic is real?"

Winry gave an overexcited nod. Edward also responded in a similar fashion but was less enthusiastic.

"With that out of our way, I shall get over to the main purpose of my visit. You see, I have a certain problem, which can only be solved by a child and is not possible by any adult."

"Why me?"

"Because you have the required skills for that."

"Which are?"

"Let me complete, Or may I assume that you have accepted the mission already?"

Edward shot him a death glare.

"Get on with it."

"If you say so, Mr. Elric... Yo see, there is a certain student in my school, whom I need to watch out for, without anyone knowing it. But however if the headmaster of a school would start stalking a male student all over the school every day, many would question my sexuality. Thus here is the deal. I want you to watch over a certain Harry Potter, making sure that he is away from harm at all times. For I am certain that there are many who would like to kill him. But since I can never be always there for him, I want you to do it."

Edward looked thoughtful. He was thinking furiously, trying to make pieces fit.

"What's in it for me?"

"Ahh, yes. I knew that you would bring this up. For that, I know the prefect thing that you would love to have and research." With that, he removed a blood red stone from his pocket.

"This is a philosopher's stone. Don't worry. It is not manufactured the same way it is done over here. The procedure for the manufacture of this was completely harmless. However, it does fulfill the same need of alchemy, which is overriding the law of Equivalent Exchange. You know how this could be beneficial to the medical field, don't you Mr. Elric?"

Edward kept gazing at the Philosopher's stone. He knew that Dumbledore was saying the truth.

"So I have to protect this Harry Potter?"

"To the best of your abilities."

"But for that, I will require to be a student."

"That will be taken care of. You will be also put in the same house as Mr. Potter, so not to worry about that either." He had noticed Edward's worried expression.

"That's not the reason. The problem is the studies. I will have to learn everything, wont I? And what about my age and all?"

"Ahh, about that, I still don't fear. You are 15 years of age, a year older than Mr. Potter. However, due to 'certain' ciurcumstanes, you had to be put in the same year ar Mr. Potter. And about our curriculum, I know that you are a genius, your superior has notified me of that."

Edward smirked. Then he suddenly remembered something.

"What about Winry? And my brother?"

"I was getting to that. Miss Rockbell will be allowed to enter my school as well. Moreover, she will be put on your house also, so as to minimize your pain for your 'utomail' maintenance. As far as your brother, Alphonse Elric, as much as I would have loved to invite him, but his condition would not allow his presence."

Edward nodded. He knew himself that Al needed a lot of time to recover.

"The term will be starting in 2 months time. Till then it is advisable to pick up what you have missed in the last three years of studying. The school lists shall arrive tomorrow. I will also send your study material, for your schooling will be free. They shall contain all the study for the previous three years as well as the current year. There shall be two sets. I also will suggest that you get acquainted with our world quickly, Mr. Elric, for it is very shameful to not to know how a dragon looks like."

Winry cringed. Edward's eyes bulged.

"What?"

"Let's just say that anything is possible. And moreover, there is another thing I wish to bring to your notice. England shall be hosting The Quidditch World Cup this year you see. I already know for a fact that a close friend of Mr. Potter had booked tickets for him. I have, also done a similar task for you three. Your superior shall be accompanying you there Mr. Elric, so be ready to receive the required instructions by owl."

By now Dumbledore ha got up, ready to leave.

"And before we go, please try to read up on everything you can. Because, it will be tough for you to adjust otherwise you see."

"What about other equipment? Things like the stick you have and uniforms?"

"Ahh, yes. I am thankful towards you for reminding me this. I have informed Mr. Weasly of this problem and he more than happy to allow you to accompany his family. Mr. Weasly is the same person as before. Now I am sorry, but I have to leave."

"But- wait! How would you know that I even accepted your proposal?"

Dumbledore gave him a smile.

"I already know."

* * *

After going out of the door with Roy at his heels, Edward turned to face Winry.

"Are you sure you want to come, Winry?"

"Anything for you, Ed."

"It not about that. I would hate to see you get hurt."

"Don't worry! Its gonna be all right. So I am going. I better tell grandma."

She got up to leave. Before leaving she asked Edward a question.

"What about you Ed?"

"I am coming too."

* * *

**That's all for the first chap. Next will be the world cup!**

**Please review for this ! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I dont own FMA or HP. Only this plot.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry felt that he had just gone to sleep when he was rudely awoken from his slumber. He had arrived in The Burrow just a day earlier than the Quidditch World cup. What he didn't expect was that he had to get up early to reach the stadium.

"Ish time alerdy?" a sleepy George asked his mother.

"Yes. I'm afraid it is. You all get dressed up now. You have to leave in a half an hour." Molly Weasly said before retreating into the corridor.

All four of them-Harry, Ron, Fred and George got wearily out of bed to dress and change. After 15 minutes which included 3 minutes of cursing for the usage of the bathroom, everyone stumbled down to the main room, half awake.

Arthur Weasly was dressed up in muggle clothing. Well, at least he tried to dress up. The combination of clothes was ridiculous, but Harry managed to suppress a snicker. It was not long before he registered the presence of three more people who were seated at the table.

It was the hair color which got Harry's attention first. Since it was a bit dark, Harry guessed that one had black hair while another was blond. However the third had long golden hair tied in a ponytail.

Harry sat down at the table, throwing glances at the new company. Besides him, Fred and George were in deep conversation about the World Cup. However, Ron was eyeing the blond girl. Harry first thought that there were two girls but as the darkness got dispelled due to the faint morning light, he saw that the golden haired individual was in fact a boy. And a short one too. Besides him, Ron was quick to point this out.

"Hey this shortie is a boy!"

Seconds later he was on the floor along with a busted lip and a broken nose.

* * *

Edward was fuming. First of all, he had to get up early of this stupid final of Quidditch. Moreover, a kid in front of him was eyeing Winry with a hungry look. Winry saw him getting agitated and thankfully calmed him by placing an arm on his knee. It made him blush, and was thankful for the darkness to hide his face. Roy however, saw this action and smirked. But as soon as some light entered the kitchen, that guy had the guts to call him short. All of the anger of the past 5 minutes exploded and the guy was lying on the floor with a broken nose (He made sure of that)

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!"

Roy groaned.

* * *

Few minutes and quick introductions later, the group was pulling themselves on the top of a hill. At least most of the group was. Edward, Roy and the Twins were happily walking ahead of the group, having found Ron as a scapegoat for their tricks.

"Blimey Ed! That was some punch! Broke little Ronniken's nose easily! "Fred was still ecstatic over Ed's encounter.

"It's not my problem. He asked for it, you know."

"So, you are a fourth year, am I right?"

"Yeah. Both I and Winry have been transferred from our school from our country. Dumbledore had asked for us."

"What for?"

"Apparently we were too smart to stay over there."

Hermoine's ears perked up at that piece of news.

This time somehow Harry had caught up with them. Ron was still floundering somewhere at the back of the group, nursing a broken nose, and throwing Edward death glares. Ginny was trying to calm him down.

"What does he think of himself? Annoying prick….."

"Come on Ron, let it go, ok? Cheer up. You'll spoil the mood for the game."

Roy Mustang was desperately trying to escape from an overexcited Arthur Weasly, who wanted to know everything about appliances.

Hermione was engaging Winry in conversation about their studies. She frowned when she suggested that Edward will most probably more intelligent than her.

"It can't be possible. I mean someone is always more intelligent than another, right?"

"I have met no one who has exceeded him in intelligence."

"How is that?" Hermione was now red faced.

"I am his childhood friend, you know."

"So?"

"Hmmm. Do I sense jealousy?"

Hermione spluttered. She hated when someone pointed out the obvious truth about her.

"N-no! Why should I be jealous of him? I barely even know him!"

Meanwhile, Harry had engaged Edward into a conversation about Quidditch. However, Edward was remotely interested.

"Hey Edward, which team are you supporting?"

"Call me Ed. And I don't know which one I shall support. It looks like a stupid game to me."

Harry felt amused.

"Why is that?"

"Why don't you see for yourself? 7 players flying around a field on broomsticks, trying to throw a ball in one of the three hoops while one of them tries to catch a dumb golden ball…. You know the rest."

Harry could only laugh.

* * *

A good 3 hours later, the group was sitting in a tent, trying to cook lunch. Arthur Weasly was having the time of his life as he tried to start the oven. Due to the fact that magic was forbidden, he was forced to use matches. Harry, Edward and Winry looked on incredulously as he dropped match after match. Roy was tempted to engulf him in flames. Hermione wanted to help but was restrained by Edward.

"What?"

"Wait and watch." He pointed towards Roy, who had pulled out his gloves and pushed Arthur out of the way. He snapped allowing warm flames to engulf the place. The audience was astounded, with the exception of Edward and Winry.

"What the hell?"

Roy gave everyone a smirk before going down to lie besides Edward.

"Ron repeated his earlier comment. To his annoyance, no one gave him the slightest attention. Everyone was too amazed to retort.

"Damm it! What is up with you all?"

With that he stormed out the tent.

Then as if by cue, everyone snapped back to reality. Hermione was the first to ask.

"What was that, Mr. Mustang?"

Edward snickered at the use of formality in her speech.

"That, Miss Granger, was alchemy. Now, please do not enquire further. Not now at least. Edward shall tell you everything later. Now, it is time for my nap. I must enjoy my vacation as much as I can before going back to work."

Hermione was going to question him further, but was restrained by Arthur this time.

"Hermione, I suggest you let him rest for now. Anyways, the water has gotten quite warm; I suggest we start cooking lunch before the rest of the group arrives."

With that, she got joined Harry and Ginny in the kitchen.

* * *

In the evening, Harry finally felt that he died and gone in the heavens.

He was however, not alone.

This thought was shared by all of the Weasly siblings and amazingly mostly by Edward. The mere sight of the teams playing at breakneck speeds was enough to turn him on. The adrenaline was coursing at a fast rate through his veins, making him hyper active. Harry sorely wished to jump on his own Firebolt to join them, but he knew that it would be idiotic to do so. The very sight of Krum attempting and successfully executing the Wronski Feint was enough to send his mind into hyperdrive. Besides him, Edward was drooling over Quidditch. A few hours earlier, he had openly criticized it, now he was spell bound by it.

Hermione was visibly disgusted by the fact that Ron's consistent drooling was beginning to form a puddle on the floor.

Winry and Roy were mildly interested.

Slowly and steadily, the amazing match came to a similar end.

Before going, Edward caught hold of Harry, Fred and George.

"You all are on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor, right?"

The trio nodded their consent.

"Good. I also wanna join. "

Harry was a bit taken aback by this statement, but recovered nonetheless.

"Which position do you want to play in?"

Edward waited for a few seconds before answering.

"Beater."

* * *

The celebrations continued into the night. Ron was continuously hounded by his twin brothers due to the fact that Ron's team had lost. Harry was watching the recorded match through a spare Omnicular. Hermione and Ginny looked like they were going to doze off at any second. Edward was snoring, and Winry was having a small chat with Bill and Charlie. Roy had joined Ed while Ron was still eyeing Winry. Finally when Ginny knocked her hot chocolate on the table, Mr. Weasly finally decided that it was time for sleep, and proceeded to shepherd everyone towards their bunks.

A few hours later Harry was rudely awaken from his own dreams by loud crashes and bangs. He first dismissed them as noises of celebrations but when he heard piercing screams accompanying them, his sleep was washed away. He jumped down from his bed to find Mr. Weasly, Bill, Charlie and Percy were half dressed, wands at the ready. Just as he came out, the latter three went out in the darkness. Just a moment later, Roy and Edward joined Harry, however, fully clothed. Edward had simply worn a flashing red jacket over his black clothes. Roy had taken out his 'gloves' and was ready to go out. Just then Harry was joined by the rest of the Weasly family, Hermione and Winry. Mr. Wealsy's face was grim; perspiration was clearly visible on his brow. Edward was flexing his muscles, getting ready for his fight outside. Then looking at the assembled group, Mr. Weasly said in a grave manner.

"There is a slight problem. You all have to get to the safety of the woods immediately. NO LET ME FINISH FRED!" He said in an agitated tone which made Harry jump. He never saw Mr. Weasly in this fashion. "Just go to the woods, AND STICK TOGETHER! Don't let each other out of your sight! Don't turn back, keep running. We will sort this mess now."

Everyone had a confused look on their faces, as there were many questions unanswered. However Ron was the first one to speak.

"Why is Edward going with you?"

Fred and George nodded, agreeing with their brother for what seemed the first time.

"That…..is none of your concern. Now get moving."

Edward had meanwhile pulled Winry in a huddle. He gave Winry what looked to Harry like a silver pocket watch. Winry simply nodded.

"Take care, Ed."

"I will."

With that the group ventured out in the darkness, into the chaos.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione caught the glimpse of the attackers. They were dressed in black cloaks, complete with hoods and all. They also wore what seemed like masks made of bone. There were almost 10 of them, laughing, and randomly casting curses and hexes. These caused the men from the ministry to jump randomly, or casting a shield, which deflected the curses. Over the cacophony, Harry heard an audible gasp from Hermione, who had covered her hands on her mouth.

"What's the matter, Hermione?"

"Oh no, oh no. We have to get out of here, Harry! Fast!"

"Why? " Ron shouted.

"They are The Death Eaters, you stupid git! We have to move now!"

This time Harry was baffled. 'Death Eaters. What kind of a stupid name is that?

Hermione thankfully saw this.

"It's what his follower's called themselves, Harry. You-Know-Who's "

"Fuck."

This time Harry started sprinting towards the woods with all the strength he could muster.

* * *

By the time they reached the woods, the voice had calmed down. All four of them sat down at the edge of the woods, tired out. They had lost the sight of Fred, George and Ginny. Winry immediately fell asleep as she sat down. Hermione saw this and turned to the rest of the group.

"We have to talk."

Harry looked at her, surprised. Ron managed to tear his eyes away from the sleeping girl.

"What?"

"Don't you think that it's a bit strange? Those three. Mostly that Edward."

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Harry's voice was awash with confusion.

"Can't you see the obvious? He wore black all day, even in the sweltering heat. He also wore full sleeves, along with that he had his stupid white gloves also. When I asked him about it, he told me that it was none of my business."

Ron nodded feverishly. He was all too ready to criticize him.

"I mean, don't you think it's weird? Wearing such clothing in the heat. Did you also notice his eye color? I have never seen it before. And I swear that I always hear a slight creak when he moves. Strange isn't it?"

This time Harry gave in. He too nodded his consent. Just then, he felt that his pockets were empty.

"My Wand! It's gone!"

* * *

A few minutes later they were backtracking their way. The noises had died down, but an occasional flash of light and a distinct snap was audible. Harry couldn't place where he had heard the snap, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. All four of them walked on, aided by the light of the moon as well as the light provided by two wands.

Just then an electric blue light filled the area along with a buzzing sound. Harry felt Winry stiffening, and then he saw something he could not forget.

* * *

Edward was having the time of his life. He was thoroughly enjoying his fight. Too bad that his opponents were a bit drunk, otherwise they could have lasted longer.

After exiting the tent, Mr. Weasly briefed him and Mustang about the Death Eaters, and told them to dodge green flashes of light at all costs. Roy didn't understand but he simply nodded. Edward knew what it meant, but he copied his superior's action.

Transmuting his arm into a vicious blade, he lunged at his first opponent, who was happily blowing curses at the muggles. He had no time to react as a hard boot crashed into the back of his neck, knocking him out immediately. As a safety measure, Ed also snapped his wand. He knew that they were almost useless without wands. He could see that Roy was exchanging blasts of fire with another one. Wasting no more time, he clapped into the ground, causing two enormous hands to come out of the ground which pinned two more Death Eaters to the ground. The impact knocked them unconscious immediately.

_'Damm, they are very weak. It looks like they ignore their physical bodies for their magic.' _He snapped two more wands. _'Well, this makes it easier for me.'_

However, by this time, the other wizards had spotted him and started firing spells in his direction. The spells covered the ground between the target and the caster very fast. However, Edward was faster. Those he couldn't dodge, he made walls to block them. They wizards were visible stunned by his speed and skills, which provided Ed enough time to tie another three down and disarm them.

Roy had taken down another two and there were only a few left. As Ed charged towards another, a shout from his back caught his attention.

"REDUCTO!"

The hex hit him perfectly on the right arm, blasting his automail below the elbow. He heard a victorious laugh from behind him and turned to saw that his attacked was still gloating over the loss of his arm. His laugh turned into a scream as he felt a boot crashing into the side of his skull, disarming him and sending him flying.

"What the heck? How come you are not feeling any pain?" was the scared voice.

Edward decided it was not best to answer him.

* * *

Harry was dumbfounded. He had seen Edward doing some acrobatic tricks he had only seen in the Olympics. The way he took down more than 5 Death Eaters was also more stunning. He used what seemed to him as an advanced form of magic, forming walls to block his opponent's attacks. The gigantic hands which had erupted from the ground were also awesome.

Besides him, Ron has standing with his mouth open. Hermione was no better. Only Winry seemed unaffected.

He cringed as he saw that Edward got his arm torn away. It was more like it was blasted away. Hermione gave a loud gasp while Ron almost fainted at the sight. Winry, however gave a sob.

It was his next action which totally stumped Harry. Instead of lying on the ground, withering in pain, Edwards went forward to execute a leg scissor takedown on his attacker. He had seen this stuff only in the movies. To see it actually happening in front of his was something close to a dream.

Suddenly Winry caught his arm and pointed towards another figure that was creeping up behind Edward. He wasn't fighting, nor was he bothered by it. He just kept a low profile. Thinking that he may be planning a sneak attack, he rushed onwards.

* * *

"MORSMORDE!"

That shout brought all battles to an end. All the Death Eaters who were fighting suddenly disapparated. Edward also rushed towards the site along with Roy.

* * *

The area was suddenly filled with rebounding stunners. Harry had to literally hug to ground to save himself. Ron and Hermione also followed suit. Winry however was not so lucky. She got hit by a rebounding stunner. Minutes later, the surrounding was filled by the voice of two very angry people. Edward was literally on the path to murder someone to have Winry awoken.

"Calm down, Colonel Elric. Just wait. Let me at least reach her!"

"IF THIS GOES WRONG I'LL HAVE YOUR ASS YOU BASTARD!"

_'Looks like Ed is quite pissed. I would be too….. wait, Colonel?_

Harry decided not to mention it for the time being.

* * *

Next morning, the group trudged back to the burrow, downcast. Harry had got his wand back. 4 of the criminals had escaped, but the damage was done was enormous. The only ones who were caught were those by Edward and Roy. As they reached the Burrow, Mrs. Weasly greeted everyone with a bone crushing hug, before starting about how worried she was. After a few time, Roy Mustang pointed out that he would require to leave, as he would be needed in his office. Mr. Weasly and Percy soon followed him. The group which sat at the table was deathly quiet. Most of them showed signs of injury. Bill had a busted lip while Charlie had minor bruising. The shirts of the twins were torn while Ed carried what remained of his arm in a sling. Suddenly Edward got up.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasly, but I am dead tired, and I need to sleep. Can I go ahead?" Edward made sure to point to his arm slightly.

Mrs. Weasly took the hint.

"Yeah. Its fine, go ahead. Your baggage arrived yesterday and I arranged it in Fred and George's room. I have kept Winry's in Ginny's room. You can have it for the day"

Edward nodded and went up the stairs. Winry followed soon later. 8 pairs of eyes followed them. As usually Ron exploded again.

"What the hell mom? You know how cramped it is up there? And now he is getting it for the day? Where are we supposed to sleep!"

However, instead of giving him a reply, Mrs. Weasly went and did the thing no one expected. She just went upstairs without a word.

It would be an understatement to say that everyone was shocked. Molly Weasly never ever kept quite.

When she came back a few moments later, she mentioned everybody to sit down.

"All right. That poor lad is resting. Now, I have applied Silencing charms and Impertuable charms on the door. I also have locked it. No one must go and disturb them. AT ANY COST. Get that?"

Everyone gave in.

Then breaking into a weak smile she said "Everyone take a break from chores today. All of you have been through a lot, so just relax. Those two will be down by noon, so don't worry about them. They will be staying with us for this last week before Hogwarts, so try to be nice. Especially you Ron. And don't prank them , you too" she paused to mention the twins "I don't want you to have any broken bones."

Suddenly then 8 owls swopped through the window, and dropped 8 envelopes before flying away again. Mrs. Weasly spared them a glance before turning back to the crowd.

"Well, it seems that your school lists have arrived. Take them, we will require to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

* * *

**All right, Diagon alley next! If anyone guesses correctly Edward's pet to be, that person will get a ...uum I dont know. But still try to guess ! **

**I already have decided about the pet, so tell me in your reviews! And yeah please review! I need the reviews! Feedback dosent go waste you know.**

**Those who had reviewed thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This authors note is short. Most of it is continued at the bottom. **

**All those who thought that Ed will get a Cat or Owl are highly mistaken. Read on to find out why!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Later when Mrs. Weasly had gone to the kitchen, Harry was pulled outside by Ron and Hermione.

"What?" his asked in an agitated tone.

"You know what, Harry. Admit it. That Edward guy is just too strange."

"Well, people called me strange in my 2nd year too!"

"You didn't listen to them!"

"So doesn't he! Look, Hermione he is normal like any other guy. Ron is just angry with him because Ed broke his nose. You are jealous of the fact that he may be more intelligent than you."

Ron and Hermione both blushed. "N-No! That's not it! You saw it yesterday, didn't you? That magic, whatever it was… I have never seen any of it before. It was very different. He also doesn't have a wand! Yet he captured many of the attackers!"

"So what if he didn't have a wand? I also know that he didn't possess one. He told me."

"Huh? Why didn't he tell something like that to us?"

"You didn't ask him!"

Hermione quickly changed tactics.

"Even if we leave that aside, you can't wiggle out of the fact that he didn't feel any pain when his arm was…blown away! If that would happen to any of us, we would be screaming on the ground with pain! Instead, he simply took down his attacker! If you would have taken a closer look, his arm was clearly destroyed, bone and all (LOL good thing she doesn't know yet.) from the elbow below! That is a serious injury, Harry. You can't simply ignore the pain from such an injury!"

This time Harry was caught. He knew what she was telling was the truth. The injury was too…..huge to go unnoticed.

Suddenly Ron, who was quite the whole debate, spoke up.

"You know what, let's ask him!"

"Oh, that's such a brilliant plan, Ronald. How the heck should we break those charms, just tell me that?"

But however, Ron had an answer for that.

"Mom said that she cast those charms on the door, not on the window. We can try through that!"

Both Harry and Hermione were stunned.

"Wow, Ronald, I didn't think that you had a brain! Let's go!"

However, Harry was skeptical.

"I don't think that it's a good idea, Hermione. Winry must probably be healing his injury right now."

Hermione and Ron ignored him.

Ron reached under the window and stared toward it. It was closed, mostly to block the early morning moisture. Looking around, he picked up a few stones and then took aim.

Harry stopped him. "I still think that it's a bad idea Ron."

Taking no notice, Ron lobbed a stone towards the window. It struck dead on, smashing the entire glass. A yell came from the interior of the room.

"HEY ELRIC! COME DOWN! WE WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Ron yelled at the top of his voice. Hearing the breaking of the glass, the rest of the Weasly clan save Molly came rushing out of the house. Seeing them, Ron lobbed another stone.

An agonized yell followed the stone. Seconds later, an extremely angry Winry appeared at the window, her expression murderous. Everyone cringed at the mere sight of it. Another moment later, a hammer came rushing down from her, travelling towards Ron at breakneck speed.

Seconds later, a dull thud was heard and Ron was lying on the ground. Everyone else was laughing madly, save Hermione. Fred and George had somehow captured this on their Omnicular, saving it for later.

* * *

Winry stepped back from the window, her expression hate-mad. Edward was sitting on the bed, with an amused expression on his face. His arm was detached, and laid on a nearby table. However, Winry had the parts of another spare automail arm built just in case. She hated to go without preparation, and such events always come with notice. She didn't blame Edward for this, since he was totally unaware that a man was creeping up from behind him.

"What did you throw this time?"

"My hammer. Good thing too. I hardly used it."

"Why not the wrench?"

"That is kept for you."

Edward chuckled. Winry calmed down at the sight of him laughing. She just liked his smile, his face, his smell. Most of all the way he looked. She glanced again at him as he laid a cloth on his eyes, trying to sleep. She spared him a smile at his shirtless form as she turned towards her worktable.

_'Wait…..shirtless?'_

That single thought was enough to throw her body into overdrive. She started sweating easily as she glanced, once again at his well toned body. His abs were rock hard, undoubtedly from the years of hard training. Not many of his scars were prominent, but they still remained, as a testament to the various battles he had encountered. She began to tremble as her eyes traced every muscle line from the neck and further down. Her eyes kept on going down till his waist, until she managed to tear her eyes from the gorgeous sight.

_'Damm it Winry! How can you think of such things right now? Ed would be disgusted with you! More over you have work to do.'_

Somehow she managed to start on perfecting her arm but the pictures of her and Ed naked were constantly invading her mind. Due to that, she took more time to perfect her automail.

Edward was having the time of his life too. It wasn't always when he and Winry were in the same room. The mere thought of it was enough to douse him in sweat. He stole a glance at her again. The sight of her cleavage beneath her work clothes was excruciatingly painful and blissful.

_'Damm you hormones. Can't you leave me alone?'_

However, he knew that the answer to that question was negative. How much ever he tried, he could not ignore Winry. She had grown into a fine girl, and her curves were starting to show themselves gracefully. This caught the eyes of many boys, which caused him to go ballistic on them, even if they weren't at fault. To stop himself from having more disturbing imaged of Winry, he laid a cloth on his eyes, forcing himself to sleep.

Later, Winry woke up Edward before she could reconnect the nerves. It was always a painful process, many people, including full grown men were unable to stop the tears flowing from the pain. However, Edward, a 15 year old boy only used to grit his teeth in frustration and nothing else. No sound, no whimper nothing. One more reason for her to like him.

Just after she finished her job, she got up from the bed, and gave out a long breath. The work was always tedious, and having your hormones wreakin havoc at that time was not a good sign. Again due to her hormones and clumsiness, she stepped on a screwdriver, which ended in her toppling forward.

Directly on Edward.

At first her mind refused to work, but as she managed to regain control of it, she felt that her heart would burst form beating so wildly. Fortunately, her face had fallen on his shoulder, avoiding a direct head on kiss. As she took in her position, she jumped, only to find that Edward had restrained her with his arms. She was too scared to look into his eyes, fearing that once she did, she would die of embarrassment. But however, once she did, her mind became blissfully blank and she found herself leaning in. She tried to regain control, but to her surprise she found that Edward was closing in too. She closed her eyes and waited for the faint brush of his lips to signify the start of the action.

"Edward! Winry! It's time for lunch!" Molly Wealsy's voice came from the doorway. She probably had removed the silencing charm. Thankfully she didn't open the door.

Edward found himself cursing that woman with all of his might. _'She couldn't come later? What the fuck is this?'_

In front of him, Winry was blushing madly.

"Errrr…..we should go. They will get worried." She managed to squeak in a mortified voice.

To his shock Edward found himself nodding.

_'NO! Don't! ARG! No! Damm it! I have to do this! There won't be another chance such as this! It's all or nothing!'_

Winry got up and turned towards the door. Just when she was going to reach for the doorknob, Edward acted on instinct. He jumped forward, and grabbed her by the waist, twirling her around roughly. She managed a small shriek, but that was silenced as his lips came crashing down on his. Her eyes widened in shock first, and then gave in. Her knees started to sag due to the bliss of their current action, but she was held in place due to his arms. Winry found herself deepening the kiss, but got surprised when he asked her permission to explore her mouth. She gladly gave in, only to have their tongues to start a battle of dominance, which Ed promptly won. The kiss was completely like she had dreamed of. Blissful, romantic, passionate, (I know that they mean the same. LOL :D) soft, enjoyable and complete.

A long time later, they broke the kiss. They would have continued, had it not been for the lack of air. The simply stared into each other's eyes, completing their childhood love. Their emotions took hold of their bodies once again, starting another kiss, only this one to be more passionate than the previous.

It seemed like an eternity to them when they finally broke apart.

"We were called down, you know." Winry whispered.

"Hmm."

"Do you want to?"

Winry giggled.

"Do you want to be late?" Ed asked in a seductive voice.

Winry nodded, which ended into another kiss. This time, however they were interrupted again Mrs. Weasly who reminded them about lunch. They sadly broke up the kiss and opened the door to proceed downstairs. Edward put his clothes back on while Winry waited for him. While they were descending the staircase, Edward gave her a light kiss before saying.

"Hey Win, I love you."

She gave him a small kiss before replying;

"Me too, Ed. Me too."

* * *

The next day saw the Burrow in a state of disorder. It was their trip to Diagon Alley, and nothing seemed to be in place. Add to the fact that Edward and Fred trapped Ron in the attic with a large almost life-like spider illusion didn't seem to help things at all. George was sure that Ron's screams frightened all the garden gnomes away, but didn't go forward to verify his doubt.

A troublesome hour later, the little group managed to find themselves in front of Gringotts, as Ed and Harry needed to withdraw money from their account. Bill who was on duty accompanied them both while Winry tagged along with Edward.

The goblin at the desk looked up; his face betrayed a tinge of annoyance.

Harry spoke up.

"I wish to with draw money equivalent to 50 galleons from my vault."

The goblin stared at him before asking for his key.

Harry showed it to him. Another goblin came up to him and mentioned him to follow. Bill simply stood his ground, not wanting to leave either of them, but Ed motioned him to accompany Harry. Bill grudgingly left the couple, and then breaking into a trot as he realized that Harry had went forward. Sighing, Edward removed his pocket watch.

"Colonel Edward Elric a.k.a The Fullmetal Alchemist.I wish to withdraw money from my account." Edward showed the goblin his pocket watch- the sign of an alchemist.

* * *

Soon Harry met up with Edward outside the bank. From there, they set of to Madam Mankin's shop, where rest of the group was waiting for them. As they entered, the shop's owner almost pounced on them according to Edward. However tempers flared as she tried to sell Edward first year robes instead of a fourth year. They took a majority of their time in the shop due to the fact that they were required to bring dress robed to Hogwarts this year. Edward and Harry were quick to voice their displeasure over this, as they hated wearing a stuffy suit. There were more yells from Ron as his mother found him something which resembled some fussy lady's sleeping clothes for a lack of description. Edward had taken a smart tuxedo for himself, while Harry had selected a dark green suit which could be easily be passed off as a black one. Soon they joined a row of dejected male Weaslys as they waited for the girls to finish their shopping for their dresses. Edward had already allowed Winry to purchase anything she liked, which made her extremely happy. Money was not a problem for Edward. He barely used his overly large salary when he hunted for the philosopher's stone, except for his maintenance. And being promoted caused his salary to almost triple, which allowed to him to spurge.

Then after a grueling 15 minutes, the ladies came out of the shop with radiant looks plastered on their faces, a clear giveaway of a perfect shopping. Next they went forward to the Owl Emporium as Ron needed a new pet and Edward and Winry needed the same. Edward flat out refused a cat as he said that he would leave that for his brother. After searching well into the discounted section, Mrs. Weasly found an owl. However, it was too small yet its energy was magnificent. It nosily fluttered in its cage when it saw its prospective buyers. The girls thought it was cute while the boys thought that it was stupid. Naturally the decision of the girls overridden the boys and the little owl was bought. Harry and Edward both offered to buy another one for Ron, but Mrs. Weasly denied it.

"What will you name it Ronald?" Ginny asked while fawning over the miniscule owl.

"Why should I care? It is a stupid owl anyways."

"Let's name it-" Fred began;

"Ickle Ronniken" George finished.

"Har har."

"I got it! Let's name it Pigwidegeon!" (I don't know how it is spelled)

"Noooo! That's a girly name."

"Well, you didn't want to name it. So there you go. I think he likes it anyways." Ginny finished her statement and the owl hooted in response.

Ron looked aghast.

Meanwhile Ed and Winry were busy searching for their own pets. However, none of the owl's struck their fancy. Edward shot them a glare when one owl hooted unnecessarily. This caused most owls to edge away from him. The shopkeeper saw this and immediately bustled over to them.

"You don't prefer them?"

"No. I mean they are easily frightened and such. Do you have a better variety?" Ed's voice was rough.

"Aaah, yes. I do have better variety of fine birds. But however-"

"Money is not a problem."

The shopkeeper immediately flashed them a warm smile.

"Follow me then please."

Edward quickly told Harry about his destination. To his horror, Hermione and Ron tagged along with him.

The shopkeeper led them to a much better part of the shop. Here there not only rested the grander species of owls, and other exotic birds. Edward went forward to examine while Winry was left fascinated with the Eagle owls. Harry went with Edward while Hermione and Ron examined the owls with Winry. Ron, however had his eyes plastered on Winry.

A few moments later, Winry selected an owl which easily dwarfed Ron's by at least two feet. Its orange eyes even made Ron tremble in fear. Upon further inspection Hermione concluded it was Verreaux's eagle owl.(Name of the species)

"Should you always be a know-it-all?"

"Hey! It's not my fault that you have a non-existent brain!"

Ron however found no answer to this yet resolved to simply scowl at her. This was later broken by voices coming from the interior of the shop. Recognizing it of Edward's, Winry bounded forward, her owl on her shoulder, to show off her selection. The rest of the group followed her.

The voices were really excited.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch, Ed!"

"Hey! Buzz off! Stop being jealous!"

"Peace, man. Just kidding. Really. You are very lucky!"

"That's right! He he."

"Hey Ed! Look at my ...owl."

Winry simply stopped in midsentence. Bewildered by her reaction, both Hermione and Ron looked up. Harry was beside Edward, who had a grin which stretched from ear to ear. However, the sight of his pet made their jaws hang.

It was a phoenix.

All words would fall short to describe its beauty. Its orange-red color blended perfectly with its slight yellow feathers, giving off a vibrant color display. The sight was truly stunning. Edward's golden hair clashed with the phoenix, giving off a soothing aura. The proud bird seemed to have taken a liking to Edward's hair, nibbling his ears and his ponytail every now and then. Seeing the audience, the mystic bird trilled, which led to an adrenaline rush in all of those present. To have a phoenix as a pet meant that the phoenix must chose you, not the other way around. Thus it was very rare when someone would show off their pet phoenix. Even the surrounding birds were silent at the sight of the duo.

Hermione was the first to recover.

"A ph-phoenix? Surely you are joking Edward!"

"You know Hermione; you are really starting to bother me. You know very that a phoenix chooses its master. So you can keep your mouth shut about me joking."

Ron made an angry snort. This was too much for him. During this his minute bird continued to heckle everyone around by its incessant hooting.

Edward noticed this and shot a death glare toward him. His pet copied his action. The effect was instantaneous. Both Ron and his owl immediately fell silent, as if forced on by some imaginary power. However, Harry and Winry found this highly amusing.

The laughter found the attention of the shopkeeper who immediately came bustling towards the young group. Seeing their selections, she gave them a huge smile. Edward came forward.

"How much?"

"102 galleons for the pets. 3 galleons for the cage and food."

This caused the laughter to immediately die down.

However, to the surprise of Harry, Hermione and mostly Ron; Edward shoved a bag full of money towards the shopkeeper.

"Here are 110 galleons. Keep sending us free food for them for 3 years."

The shopkeeper smiled again and took down their information for further contact.

The reaction from the rest of the group didn't differ much from the earlier one.

* * *

Next they went to Ollivander's. Both Ed and Winry needed wands, along with Fred.(made that up.)

After receiving the usual cryptic welcome, the wand maker immediately bustled to find Fred a wand. After some minor searching, he came out with three of them.

"Ahh. Try this one. Cherry, 10 inches, unicorn hair."

The wand made a cupboard explode.

"No good. No good. Try this one. An explosive combination, 11 ½ inches, holly and dragon heartstring."

It was confirmed as Fred's wand. Winry and Edward came forward.

"Ahh. Winry Rockbell and Edward Elric I presume. Please tell me your dominant hand.

"Right." Winry replied

"Ambidextrous." came a bored reply from Edward.

The wand maker again started his cryptic speech about wands and magic. He came with another batch of wands, a bigger one this time. He took out one and gave it to Winry.

"8 inches. Oak and Thestral hair. A unique combination more or less."

The wand gave out blue colored sparks, signifying Winry as its owner. This surprised the audience, as very few people get their first wands right. Unnerved, Ollivander made his way towards Edward.

"9 inches. Holly and phoenix feather."

A broken pot was the result.

"8 ½ inches. Cherry and unicorn hair. A gentle combination."

Stacks of paper were thrown on the ground.

"No, no, no. 7 inches, Oak and Dragon heartstring. Rigid and a fiery combination."

The papers caught fire.

After several such tries, Ollivander came to the conclusion that Edward's magic was determined to get its owner a wand which wasn't short as he was. He had no worries in voicing his opinion out aloud, but that caused Edward to go into one of his short rants.

Ollivander again came from the shop with more batches.

"12 inches. Flexible. Holly and Thestral hair."

Again Edward was rejected.

In the middle of the current batch, Edward got quit frustrated. Noting that, Ollivander went again into the back of the shop. But this time he came out with a single wand. Lifting the cover of the box, he said in his usual voice.

"This is an unusual wand. Dual core, 14 inches, Holly. Hair of Thestral and feather of a proud phoenix. Quite rigid and unbreakable."

A shower of red sparks finally confirmed Edward's wand. A sigh of relief came from the crowd, they had taken a lot of time.

* * *

As the group passed from shop to shop, they finally came to halt at the ice cream parlor. The girls immediately sat down, while the guys went on towards the Quidditch shop. Fred and George wanted to buy new beaters bats, Harry wanted new gloves while Ron came to gaze at the various exhibits. Edward came to buy a broom and normal Quidditch supplies.

Harry quickly finished his purchases and went on to help Edward to pick out his stuff. However, his action was unnecessary as he found that the twins were already helping him. He already had taken his bat and gloves. He went on with Fred to buy a broom while Harry joined George at the counter. Ron still was gazing at the various broom models. Harry heard George giving a noise of annoyance. He went on to inquire but he disappeared in search for his twin. Shrugging, Harry paid for his purchases, and turned to find Edward hefting a broom over his shoulder with an extremely red faced Ron in tow.

"What?" he inquired.

Ed gave him a look which clearly stated 'ask-Ron'.

Harry turned his green eyes towards Ron who pointed mutely towards Ed's broom.

It was then when realization hit Harry.

It was a Firebolt.

What further surprised him was that Edward paid for the broom without breaking into a sweat. This time he immediately rounded on Ed.

"What?"

"You better answer some questions, Ed. Buying two birds worth 120 galleons was somewhat ok with me. But then going on and buying a 700 galleon broom is simply too absurd. Are you all right? Wont this drain your account?"

Ron also supported Harry. Meanwhile the twins came back.

"Relax. This hardly makes a dent in my account. Why are you so concerned about my money anyways?"

_'FUCK!'_

Edward silently hoped that Harry won't catch his mistake. To his horror, he did.

"What do you mean by 'your account' and 'your money' eh?"

_'FUCK! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! NEED TO THINK OF SOMETHING FAST!'_

After waiting for a while Edward spoke up.

"My parents are dead. Thus 'my account'. And 'my money' because this is due to be careful investing. I earn more than you can imagine. So don't worry."

Harry winced. He hated the fact when he asked question and got such answers.

"Sorry. I didn't know about you not having parents."

"Don't worry. I try not to think of it."

Then he turned to see the angry faces of the twins.

"What happened?"

"That bastard! He tricked us!"

"Who?"

"Ludo"

"You mean the commentator? The one you had a bet with?"

"The same."

"What did he do?"

"Gave us leprechaun gold."

Edward gave an understanding nod. Harry was a bit confused. Edward then had to explain to him about the vanishing gold.

He turned to the counter again and ordered more two beater bats. Fred and George yelled, but Edward quickly silenced them with his new wand.

Moments later, they walked out of the shop, carrying their purchases. However, back at the table the found Winry trying to feed Edward's phoenix chocolate ice cream.

* * *

**It took me a lot of time to write this chap. Writing of the EdWin moment took some time, but not much. **

**Whoever corrctly guessed Edward's pet give themselves a pat on the back. You deserved it!**

**And yeah, I have made Edward a bit rich, not much of a problem in that anyways. he deserves it! And I also put Ludo's deciption earlier, it was unavoidable here. So thus i had to put it in. Dont flame me for that.**

**If you are guessing, yes I will continue with minor Ron bashing- I find him incredibly stupid. **

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me feel good! Really ! Thanks to all of them who have added this as their fav story. I could have sent you a piece of cake, but i cant. **

**Please review about how you felt about this chapter!**

**Almost forgot this. I didnt remember the actual cost of the firebolt, so i posted whatever came to my mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now there are a few thing I want to clear first, before going on to this chapter.**

**Ametrisis exsists as a real country in this world, at least for this story. It is known as a military country, and is famous for its alchemy. However, it had not yet shown the entire knowledge of alchemy ( Human transmutation, Fire alchemy, whichever. Just the advanced form) to the world. It has been very secretive of that information. **

**Alchemy is taught at Hogwats, the course starting from the third year. It is an elective subject. The material taught is very basic. I have added a note of the things taught yearwise.**

**Year 3: Basic elements. **

**Year 4: The entire periodic table.( Properties of elements etc)**

**Year 5: Normal reactions, molecules and compounds.**

**Year 6: Alchemic runes, alchemic cirlcles are taught at the end of the year.**

**Year 7: Basic Alchemic reactions with a circle. The curriculum ends here.**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione have taken Alchemy.**

**Automail also exists, but the quality is much worse here ( Moody's leg ). The best automail is only avilable in Amestrisis. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The sun finally showed its head at The Burrow, slowly bathing the house in a fresh orange color. The morning dew remained thickly on the grass, as the air was quite humid. The sky was murky, informing the tenants of the said house of a downpour. However two of them were outside, in the sun. The sunlight which was rapidly being blocked by the ever present murky clouds. The rare rays of sunlight bounced off the figure's arm as he moved artistically through the grass, performing what seemed to be a beautiful dance of death. The other figure looked on with amazement, the said emotion clearly etched onto its ocean blue eyes.

Finally, when the dance stopped, the earlier figure steadied itself on the fence, while downing a glass of water.

"Thanks, Win. The northern weather automail certainly helps. It is very light but with more durability. This is the best model I've seen. Thanks!"

Winry gave Edward a large smile. She always liked her automail being appreciated. The fact that her favorite customer, now her boyfriend; always praised her work made her day.

Ed gave out a sigh, breaking his natural breathing. Winry noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…..Just missing Al, I guess."

"Have you written to him?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he is still weak to hold a pen, so Hawkeye writes his letters for him."

Its good thing to hear that she is doing well. After what happened during The Promised Day…"

"What was the Promised day?"

Ed and Winry froze. Slowly turning around, they saw Harry leaning against the door, with a questioning look on his face.

"How long have you been there?"

"Apparently long enough. So…"

"What?"

"You better start answering some questions."

Ed looked thoughtful. He didn't want his secret to be out in the open. But this meant that he could get closer to Harry.

"Alright. But you see, I have some questions of my own….."

* * *

Sometime later, the three of them sat within a magical barrier which Winry had created, so that they would not be overheard. Harry found himself amazed at their current level of skills. What amazed him more was the hunk of metal attached to Ed's arm and leg. Just as Winry finished casting the barrier, he exploded into a flurry of questions.

"What's with your arm and leg? Is it really metal, or are you a cyborg?"

Edward had expected this, so he gave a nod toward Winry who told Harry the complete version of automail.

"Err, can you repeat that?"

Edward snickered, but stopped immediately as he received a death glare from Winry.

"Told ya, Gear head."

"Shut up, Alchemy Freak."

Their argument went on, with the two of them forgetting the third occupant. Finally due to the result of a cough, they both snapped their heads to towards a very impatient Harry, who looked on pointedly. Edward decided to explain to him in short.

"Basically a prosthetic is attached to my limbs, which is made of metal. But its receptors are attached to my nerves, so that I can easily move it. Got it?"

Harry managed a small nod, somehow digesting the thought of having metal attached to your limbs.

The next question was also inevitable.

"How did you lose them?"

Edward's facial expression became grim. He always hated to give out this piece of information.

"Ed?"

Edward managed to look up at him, who had his emerald orbs full of concern.

"Tell me Harry, what do you know about alchemy?"

Harry remembered the subject which he had just started last year. It seemed quite simple to him. Thus he gave Edward a complete, yet precise gist of what he had learnt last year. To his surprise, Edward started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He was surprised at his own annoyed tone.

"S-sorry. I still find it tough to face the fact that you are learning what I and my brother had learnt when we were 6 years old."

This utterly shocked Harry. The basics of alchemy were quite easy; but the fact that Edward had mastered it when he was 6 years old utterly shocked him. He wanted to question him thoroughly about his earlier activities, but his question surprised even him.

"You have a brother? Where is he?" This question was one of those he wanted to ask in the end, preferably when the tension within the trio had disappeared.

Edward gave him what looked like a cross between a grin and a worried look. "Yup. His name is Alphonse….. He's recuperating in the hospital right now. He just recovered from a disease right now."

Harry though that he detected a tinge of worry, but immediately dispelled that thought.

Edward continued on.

"Whatever you are going to learn in Hogwarts, is basically the very basic of alchemy. Reactions, properties of elements, etc. Hell, you are going to learn about alchemic circles and reactions in your last year itself! I completed as this by the age of 10. All means all. Even the circles you will learn in your final years are the very basic ones."

"So, basically the magic you used at the world cup was….alchemy?"

"Yeah. I am the very few people in the world who can perform Alchemy without a circle. Consider that similar to non verbal spells. It gives me easily a split second advantage."

Harry was bewildered. Noticing it, Edward continued his former explanation.

"Let me explain. Every alchemic reaction has to have a circle. It denotes the transfer of power. But, due to my….. research and knowledge, I have attained a way of performing it without a circle. I simply picture the needed circle within my mind, then go forward to complete the reaction."

Harry nodded.

This time Edward asked Harry a question.

"What do you know about the law of Equivalent Exchange?"

Winry groaned. Ignoring her, Harry gave Edward a shrug.

"It simply means that to achieve something, something of equivalent value must be given away. For example, I can create a glass out of broken pieces of glass, but I cannot create a bar of gold out of glass, as Gold is an entirely different element. Got it?"

"So, you can create a wooden chair out of a log, but not a steel spoon out of it?"

"Exactly."

"Shit man. Alchemy is really something."

"In fact, when you attempt a transmutation which breaks this law, the reaction will die out, in an explosion of sorts. It is also known as rebound. The sight is not pretty when that happens. Now, I have answered enough questions. Time for you to answer mine."

Harry grimaced, but nodded nonetheless.

"Why did Voldemort tried to kill you?"

Harry startled at the sudden serious question.

After a grueling 15 minutes, Harry had explained everything about himself to the enigmatic Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell. He even told them about Sirius being innocent. He couldn't find out the reason, but somehow, he felt that he could trust them. What surprised him was that Edward taking his story completely, believing it without any interruption or delays. Just then Edward looked at his watch and mentioned to leave, Harry stopped him.

"What? We have to get ready for our departure."

"You didn't answer my question completely. How did you lose your arm and leg?"

Edward winced. Slowly turning to face his new 'friend' he started in a completely serious voice. "What I am going to tell you, Harry, is not to be repeated anywhere, not even to your best friends? Got it?"

Slowly, Harry nodded.

Edward continued. "Remember, what I told earlier? In order achieve something; something of equivalent value must be given away. So tell me Harry, what could be equivalent of a human soul?"

This caused goose bumps to erupt on Harry. He never expected this. Noticing his silence, Edward went on.

"The answer is nothing. There is no possible substitute for our souls, whatever you do. The branch of Alchemy which deals with this is known as Human transmutation. However, there is a unspoken rule in it: Don't attempt to bring back the dead."

Harry paled.

"I was an idiot. I thought that I had researched everything. I had the perfect array. I had all the required items for making a new body. But I failed to grasp the earlier fact…That was a mistake which hounded me. I and my brother just….. wanted to see our mother's smile again. But the reaction failed. I lost my leg and Al lost…. his body. Then somehow, I bonded Al's spirit to a suit of armor, enabling him to live, at the cost of his senses and my arm."

An audible gasp was heard. Ed and Harry turned to find that Winry was reduced to tears.

While comforting her, Edward asked another cryptic question; "Do you believe in God, Harry Potter?"

"I guess."

"Then this is what happens to those who try to tread on God's territory. That's why it should never be attempted. This is why it is forbidden."

Harry was too stunned to answer. Being an orphan, he knew the pain of not seeing your parents.

"After the failure, we were taken in by the Rockbells. Winry also had lost her parents, and she lived with her grandmother. After spending some time into depression, I decided to get my brother's body back, whatever the cost. Soon I was fitted with automail. Then in order to continue on our research, I decided to join the military-"

Edward was interrupted by Harry's expression. He truly lacked the words to describe it. In simpler terms, Harry's jaw dropped.

"Don't joke. Military can't take children."

"Harry, does it even look like I am joking?" This caused Harry to snap out of his daze to notice Edward's grim expression.

"So, I joined the military, and was accepted as a state alchemist. So after what seemed like loads of research, automail breakdowns, death matches and a war, I managed to restore my brother back to his former body. It was a tedious process, but it was worth it."

Harry was entirely stumped. Defeating a basilisk and banishing many dementors seemed like nothing to fighting a war. War meant endless fighting and killing. The very thought of it made him break out in a clammy sweat. His brain absolutely refused to cooperate; it seemed to have jammed somehow. Finally when he pieced the puzzle together, he spoke out in a chocked tone, "So you are a Colonel now?"

Edward's eyes widened and he gave out a faint growl. "Where did you hear that?"

"At the world cup. When Winry…..was stunned. You were shouting, and someone asked you, no pleaded with you, with your rank to help her….."

Edward gave out a sigh. After all, he didn't want anyone coming to him calling him 'Alchemist of the People' or 'Hero of the Nation'.

"Why are you here?" This broke Edward out of his stupor.

Edward hesitated. He didn't want to reveal this to Harry yet. But one look at the aforementioned person caused him to shudder. Sighing, he told him about his mission. The reaction was quite anticipated. There was red color on Harry's face and was slowly building up a darker shade.

"So, you are saying that Dumbledore assigned you as my bodyguard?"

A nod.

"Doesn't a he think that I can defend myself?"

Another nod.

"So?"

"He thinks that you rush into all kinds of situation without thinking…."

"So what? I am completely capable of defending myself!"

"Huh. I have read about you. All you have done until now was 'sheer dumb luck', to quote Professor McGonagall."

"WHAT?"

"Look for yourself. In your first year, you were saved by your mother's wards. In your second year, you were saved by Fawkes, and a lucky swipe which killed the basilisk. During the third, you were saved by…..well, that was your own effort. Can't say anything about that."

If it was possible, Hell had frozen over. Harry had never been berated by anyone before. Excluding Snape. But somehow, Edward had called him an idiot and criticized his actions which spanned over 3 years luck. He knew it was the truth. He had just gotten luck. He had his friends to support him during the search for the stone. Fawkes had ripped out the monster's eyes for him. If it was not for them, he would be certainly be dead. Silently he managed a nod towards his so called 'bodyguard'.

Ed simply nodded. He checked his watch and cursed.

"We are late."

* * *

Hours later Harry sat with Ron, Hermione, Winry and Edward in a compartment aboard the train. Harry kept his word, he hadn't mentioned anything about his chat with Edward. He just told everyone that had gone for a walk. He snapped himself back to reality, they all were dripping wet, for it was raging outside. Hermione was attempting summoning charms, but the articles were falling in mid fight. Ron was still eyeing Winry, oblivious to the fact that Edward was sending him death glares.

After sometime a poorly summoned book fell on Edward's face, inviting his wrath. A shouting session later, the compartment was quite again, except for the angry mutterings of two teens. Winry and Harry worked tirelessly to keep things under control but failed again as Edward got frustrated again at another poor attempt.

"If you want to practice, do it in the corridor!"

"If you have failed to notice, it is full of students!"

"So is this compartment! Jeez! Don't you know how to do it? It's pathetically simple!" Just then, Edward summoned the fallen book wordlessly with a flick of his wand. With another flick, he banished it towards Hermione, which struck her flat on the face.

Edward broke into raucous laughter. Ron looked bewildered, as he was too busy staring. Harry managed to stop himself before a chuckle broke out. Winry gave a small smile before reprimanding Ed while Hermione looked positively murderous. However, he anger was replaced by embarrassment as she remembered that Edward had not only summoned and banished the target, but managed that wordlessly as well. Again silence fell as she fished out a book to read while Harry managed to convince Ron to have a game of chess. The silence was soon broken a chattering sound; the culprit being Winry who was feeling very cold. Edward immediately rushed to cast a self heating charm on her, managing to return her to normal. However, he turned to find three pairs of eyes boring into him.

"What?" he spoke in his usual aggravated tone.

"Bloody hell, mate! That was awesome!"

"What was?"

"The self heating charm! We don't have that till our N.E.W.T year!"

"So?"

This time Hermione took over"He is asking, Edward, from where did you learn this? This is very high level magic."

Edward scoffed. "I read about it."

"Where?" Ron interrupted again

"Seriously Ron, how much ignorant you can be in your own house? I took them from another room, Percy's I think. Anyways, the rest of your two brothers had used the same books, so I read all them. "

If it was possible, Edward thought that the jaws of all those present would hit the floor.

"You read the books for the rest of the school years? What are you? A pumped-up version of Hermione?"

Both Edward and Hermione teamed up to unload pain on a certain red haired boy there and then, but were interrupted by a voice.

"I always wanted to go to Drumstrang. There they really teach dueling, not the ruddy crap we learn here."

Just then, the compartment door flew open, allowing Malfoy and his two cronies to step inside.

"Look what we have here. Potter and his group of mudbloods and mudblood lovers. No wonder this area stinks."

Harry immediately stood up, angry. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Unfazed, Malfoy went ahead and swiped the Ron's dress robes which he had placed over his owl's cage. While he was busy laughing, Edward gave out a groan. Again Malfoy noticed this.

"Who is this new short guy here?"

Edward was ready to burst but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning around, he saw that Winry gave him a forced look, forcing him to sit down back. However, Malfoy found this amusing and started to joke on it again while receding from the compartment.

"Huh, another useless fellow. Too bad he needs his bitch to control himself."

Edward snapped. Ignoring all protests from Winry, even ignoring the fact that Malfoy was on the other side of the door, Edward punched Malfoy through the glass, breaking it with his right hand. The punch caught him squarely on the face, knocking him out instantly. Crabbe and Goyle stood there amazed, dumbstruck that someone had knocked Malfoy out with a single punch through glass. Even before they could register the pain they were out cold too, sporting bruises on their faces.

When the three of them woke up, they were amazed to find that their line of vision was black. It took them minutes to realize that they had their shirts discarded while their pants were put on upside down on their torsos to prevent their vision. The final thing they realized that they were hanging upside down, naked from the waist below, save for their boxers.

* * *

That event was the talk of the group even when they reached the station. Ron was still chatting about how Malfoy got what he deserved while Harry, for once supported him. The twins had already started ranting about the event, which did bring out laughter in every possible person. The 5 of them went on until they reached the carriages.

"Who are these creatures?" Winry asked in a low tone as they reached their carriage.

The group fell silent. Edward knew what they were but was too stunned to answer. He had read all about Thestrals, but was amazed to see a living one.

"What are you talking about?" Ron was speaking in his normal volume, oblivious to the silence of Winry, Harry and Edward.

"The horses."

"What do you mean? The carriages are horseless, as usual."

"No! They are right there! Can't you see them? I mean…..something so strange-"

"They are Thestrals. Only those who have seen death are able to see them." Ed's grim voice cut in between. "I suppose even you can see them Harry?"

Harry gave a silent nod. Ron and Hermione immediately fell silent, piecing the puzzle together.

During the ride to the castle, Harry and Ed engaged into conversation about Quidditch while Ron added a few quotes of his own in between. Winry and Hermione both had the similar thought going to their heads.

_'Boys…..'_

As the carriage came to a stop in front of the gate, everyone filed out of the door. Much to Edward's displeasure, he was the last to descend, which caused him to a fit, and further ended into Ron falling face first into the ground while Winry bashed Edward's skull. However, as Ed stepped out of the carriage, his legs suddenly gave away and he found himself lying on the ground, in a spread eagle form. The bad news was that he fell on the top of Winry. Muttering apologies while trying to avoid her glare, he tried to stand up.

_'What the hell? My automail's not responding!'_

Winry was still reaching for her wrench when she saw the look of panic in Edward's face. Understanding the situation, she turned towards the others, who were closing in for helping him.

"Hurry! Go and get someone!"

"What?"

"Can't you understand simple English? GO-AND-GET-SOMEONE!" she spoke out every word clearly, with a tone of authority in her voice.

Noticing it, they ran off to fetch McGonagall, as they knew she would be the closest one. When they ran off, Winry seemed to notice their awkward position. Edward was still on the top of her, unable to move as he had lost control of his leg. A blush found its way on her cheeks quickly, as immediately tried to get up, only to find her moments restricted. Turning her face back to him was a mistake, because as soon as she finished her action, she found herself being captivated by his golden orbs.

"E-Ed?" that was all she managed to choke out.

"Hmm?"

"Mind letting go of me?"

"Uuh, yeah… Sorry Win."

Slowly, she got up, straightening her clothes. The rain was still falling heavily and she thanked that they at least had gotten inside the building. The idea of being outside in the rain did not appeal to her. Helping Edward into a sitting position, she heard the sound of hurried footsteps behind her. Turning around, she found that the trio had returned with a very stern looking witch, who also had her hair in a tight bun. The very air around her screamed discipline. Seeing Edward, she hurried even more and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"The headmaster has informed me about your 'condition', Mr. Elric. However, he also told me the perfect remedy for you."

She then waved her wand, muttering something which sounded like Latin to all those present. Moments later, she stopped and glanced towards him, as if asking him to try out movement now.

* * *

Moments later, all five of them regrouped at the Gryffindor table, just before the starting of the sorting ceremony. Winry and Edward were as enchanted as the magical roof, but the storm did send a few shivers down Winry's spine. Meanwhile Ron was complaining about his hunger while Harry and Hermione were watching the sorting out of interest. Half of the girls in the hall were swooning at the very sight of Edward, who fortunately was oblivious to all the stares he was receiving. Harry shot a glance towards the staff table and quickly noticed two vacancies. The DADA post and the Alchemy post.

Winry almost jumped out his chair when the food appeared in front of them, while Edward did a series of double takes. Hermione snickered at them, while Ron was too busy stuffing his face with food. Not wasting any further time, Edward also started eating. Later, everyone was musing over the fact that someone has eaten more than Ronald Weasly.

When the feast ended, Dumbledore got up to give his speech. But however, he was interrupted by a newcomer, who had banged open the doors to the great hall. His face was scarred, while his nose was half. The sight of his eye made all the students cringe. Even Edward felt repulsion when he saw that the fake eye had turned itself around completely, revealing only milky whiteness to the staring audience. A dull thunk was audible with every step, revealing the presence of automail. The entire hall was doused in silence, as the students were too busy taking in the appearance of the newcomer. He reached the staff table, and headed towards one of the empty seats; not before having a small chat with Dumbledore.

"May I present you, our new Defense against the Dark arts professor; Alastor Moody who is better known as Mad Eye Moody."

"Mad Eye?"

"The auror?"

"He's here?"

All the whispers immediately took off in the great hall and Dumbledore had to raise his voice again to make himself heard. Fred quickly told Harry, Ed and Winry about Moody.

Later as the Triwizard Tournament was announced, the sound in the Great hall reached a record high, as most of those present wanted to bag the prize of a thousand galleons. Their thoughts were immediately quashed as Dumbledore told them about the age restriction. The earlier excited voices were replaced by voices of outrage, but Dumbledore paid no attention to it, but continued with his speech. As he reached the end of his speech, the crowd started to get up, most of them dejected about the age restriction. But however Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, mentioning the students to take their place.

"As you all know, Professor Smith who used to teach Alchemy, has retired. Thus a new person has taken his place. The person comes straightaway from the birthplace of Alchemy, Amestris."

Several conversations again exploded again in the great hall. The military nation of Amestris was well known for its secrecy of its art of alchemy. To have an expert coming to teach them from the very nation was indeed a surprise.

Edward was himself surprised. He didn't expect anyone from his homeland to come to Hogwarts. He started to shortlist the people for the job.

_'The bastard?'_

_'No. He is busy with Ishval.'_

_'Teacher?_

_'Brrrr, no. She hated anything weak, further she's not even military.'_

_'The Major?'_

_'Hell no. He would chock everyone with his sparkles! '_

_'Scar?'_

_'No, dammit! That nut job just uses his hand, not his brain! Then who is the one?'_

"I am sure you will like your new professor very much. Now put your hands together to welcome our new Professor of Alchemy, General Olivier Mira Armstrong!"

Edward almost fainted.

* * *

**I really dont know what possesed me to put in the Ice queen, but as most of the other stories have Izumi as the one, i made a little change. **

**Now, I know there are many questions and arguments about the selection, but remember that the basis of alchemy is taught in Hogwarts. Olivier knows that basics enough to teach.**

**As for the reason why she is here, she is sent away for sometime as many people saw her during the final battle aggainst the central forces. So she will stay at Hogwarts until the 'heat' has subsided. **

**As for Edward's automail, the charm McGonagall used enabled Edward to be an exception to the no electronics ward over Hogwarts. **

**The reason why Ed has told about himself to Harry and no one else because he dosent trust them as they dont trust him. **

**All those who have reviewed , thanks a lot! It made me feel so much better! Thanks for the adds too! **

**Please review! I can use all the advice you can give! So just take 1 more minute to review! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The shadow blades kept on coming, even though they were blocked by the automail.

"Is that all you have got, Pride?"

A disembodied chuckle answered him."Have faith, Mr. Alchemist. I have further tricks up my sleeve."

Edward saw in shock that some of the shadows had creeped up from behind of him and had entangled his limbs.

The voice continued.

"I think this is goodbye, Mr. Alchemist."

The shadows charged.

Edward woke up with a start from his nightmare, completely bathed in cold sweat. The third time that month. Ever since the war, all they had done was to provide him endless hours of discomfort. Squinting he found out that it was still an hour before everyone got up for their classes; he pushed himself out of his canopy. To his surprise, his phoenix, named Jericho by Winry, stared at him through its dark orbs along with a worried stare in them. Giving him a pat, he reached for his bedside drawer. Opening one, he pulled out a bottle of pills. He hated to take them, but Roy was adamant on the fact that he must overcome his 'Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder' as he called it. Conjuring a glass full of water, he took two and downed them. He waited few more minutes, allowing his heart beat to calm down. Then assuring that everyone around him was asleep, he cast a silencing charm on each of their beds. Then he went to perform his workout which lasted a good half an hour before Harry's watch gave out a sickening alarm. Cursing slightly, he quickly removed the charms and dashed off to the showers, hoping for a good, hot shower.

After finishing his bath, he was careful to apply glamour charms on his metal limbs to ensure that they would not be seen, even along with gloves and thick layers of clothing. As he got out, everyone complained loudly at the amount of steam coming out of his bath.

"Blimey mate! What did you do inside there exactly?" Seamus was the first to raise the question.

"What? Can't a guy have a hot shower nowadays?"

"Yeah, but just look at the steam, mate! It's almost fogging the room.

"Don't be stupid. Steam is very much heavier than air as it is comprised only of dense water molecules, and the surrounding temperature is too low. Due to all these facts and the added fact that someone has opened the window, this room shall hardly be fogged, so don't give your bullshit facts."

With that, he exited the dorm, for breakfast, leaving a group of very confused students behind.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

Edward met Winry at the entrance of the Great Hall, where she was waiting with Hermione.

"Hey Edward! Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Let's go. Why are we waiting for?"

"Harry and Ron. They are late, as usual." Hermione retorted, her tone a little impatient.

"Forget them. They have just woken up." With that he proceeded to enter the hall.

"ED!"

"What?" Edward turned towards Winry, exasperated.

"That's rude! You at least have to wait for them, no matter how late they are!"

"Why should I? We are not friends exactly, are we?"

This immediately silenced Winry, who gave a wary glance at her other companion. Luckily, she was busy looking up the stairs to pay attention to the ongoing conversation. She tugged her from her position to follow Edward, who had already gone in.

Moments later they were joined by Harry and Ron. Breakfast went on at a normal pace, if not for the consistent gazing of Winry by Ron. Edward noticed this and was all set out to transmute him to dust. He was moving forward to enact his thoughts when, thankfully Harry interrupted him.

"Hey, Edward? Do you know that most of the girls in the Hall are staring at you?"

"What?"

"I said, do you know why most of the girls are gazing at you with dreamy expressions?"

Edward heard it this time at proceeded to turn around to sweep the Hall with his golden orbs. True to his earlier statement, various girls snapped out of their dazes and immediately turned to their former activities.

"Hell, I don't know. Maybe because I am a newcomer?"

"Yeah, that could be it. Anyways, what is the schedule for our classes today?"

"Double History of Magic then Herbology. Later double Alchemy and Potions."

"Who teaches them?"

At this Ron finally snapped out his gazing.

"A ghost known as Prof. Binns teaches us history, mostly it turns out is an all out sleep fest. Herbology is taught by Prof. Sprout, which is a fun sort of class. Lastly Potions are taught by a measly excuse of a bat like person who goes by the name Snape. He bathes in oil every day, loves the color black, adores sucking up to the Slyrithins and hates Gryffindors like hell."

To say that Edward was stunned would be an understatement.

* * *

The first half of Edward's and Winry's first day went casually, although evenly punctuated by Ron's continuous moaning about 'unlucky Mondays'. Winry literally had to threaten to Edward with her wrench to force him to abandon the idea of visiting the library. Harry and Hermione both raised their eyebrows at this, but refused to comment. As they sat down for lunch, they were greeted by the twins. However, their joking attitude was completely non-existent; which shocked everyone present, even Hermione.

"Hey, what has happened to you both? It seems that hell has frozen over, you both staying quite for all this time. What the bloody hell's the matter?" Ron asked, somewhat amused.

"Awww, ickle Ronnikens is concerned about us! Yes, hell has certainly frozen over!"

"Damm it! Cut the crap and tell what the bloody hell's wrong!"

With a dramatic pause, Fred finally spoke up, "Alchemy."

"What about it?"

"Not about IT. About HER."

"Huh?" by this time, even Harry was confused.

"The way she teaches" both of them shuddered violently "is defiantly drastic."

"You are not making sense, Fred. I mean, she can't be worse than Snape, right?"

"She is not like Snape. It's just that…the fear she inspires….is enough for Ron to shit his pants."

"HEY!"

* * *

After a grueling lunch, which was majorly passed by listening to the story by the twins; had left the trio scarred and fidgeting in their seats before the class. Harry had sat with Ron on the third bench while Hermione had naturally occupied the first bench while Ed and Winry sat behind them. Edward was also distressed, but tried very hard to not to show it. He knew how the 'Ice Queen' was. As the class slowly filled, the students nosily filled the benches, completely unaware of the upcoming danger.

A loud bang filled the room, making everyone jump.

The door was thrown open, revealing the chilling visage of the Ice Queen, Olivier Mira Armstrong. She quickly strode over to the teacher's desk and rapped the board to get everybody's attention. It was useless as she already had everyone's attention, but she had done it for the sake of it.

"Listen up, you all. You will call me Professor Armstrong, nothing else. In this class, there shall be no conversations, no mischief, and no games. Anyone who breaks the rules shall have to submit to withdrawal of points and detention. I expect everyone to study hard and complete their assignments on time, otherwise its detention. Failure to cope up will be met with severe repercussions, and I will not hold back on the punishments. Is that clear?"

The entire class nodded silently, too afraid to utter any syllable. Only Edward was a bit unaffected, as he knew her mannerisms, but was still deathly afraid of her.

"All right then, I shall directly begin with today's class-"

"But Professor-"

"That shall cost you ten points from Gryffindor miss, for interrupting me. Now, what is that you wanted to clarify?"

Hermione went slightly red at this.

"Professor, you haven't taken the intro-"

"I have no need for introductions, miss. I judge people by my own eyes. And that shall cost you 20 points from Slyrithin blondie; for useless smirking."

Draco shut himself up.

"Remove your books, and take out the Periodic Table. I believe that you all have this entire thing for this year; and I will make sure that everyone will get it. Failure to do so will earn you detentions, period. Now start memorizing the second row of the table."

This time Draco lifted his arm up.

"Yes?"

"This is from the muggles, isn't it professor?"

"If you mean non-magical people. Then yes."

"Then why are we learning this?"

"5 points from Slyrithin again, for not remembering my title. And you are learning this because you have taken this subject and this subject was developed by 'muggles' as you call them."

"But magic is better than alchemy! Is-"

"Is that so?" Olivier now was glaring daggers at Draco, who had begun cowering in his seat.

"I asked you a question boy."

Draco was still too afraid to utter any syllable.

"I see. Well, if you say that magic is better, I beg to differ. Bu that, however, won't make a difference in your addled brain. Thus the best way to solve this would be a duel."

"A d-duel?" Malfoy croaked.

"Yes, a duel. You and me. Here and right now."

Malfoy was too stunned to move a muscle. However this only seemed to infuriate her further. A visible death aura started to appear around her.

"Get out here before I pull you out."

To say that Malfoy wet HIS pants would be an understatement.

* * *

Ron was roaring with laughter as they approached the dungeons. Harry and Ed were smirking, while the two girls were appalled at the General's way of teaching.

"Did you see the look on that loser's face? It was bloody hilarious!"

"Ron, you have said that for the 5th time now. Say something else for once." Harry interjected, with his slight amused tone.

"I doubt he can remember anything else than that." Ed commented, with his smug grin.

Ron looked as if he would retort angrily, but precisely at that moment, the dungeon door flew open, revealing the ominous presence of Snape.

"Enter."

The students quietly filed in, taking their places at tables arranged in rows. Harry was sure to snag the last one, as he wanted to be far away from Snape. Finally when the class settled down, Snape started in his voice which Harry hated so much. Surprisingly, Edward found it irritating too.

"We shall begin another year of potions. I am still surprised that some of you managed to scrape an acceptable performance (his gaze lingered on Harry) last year. However… this year, we have two new students joining us. I hope for their sake that they are able to keep up with the syllabus or they will earn my eternal…..displeasure."

Winry shifted uncomfortable in her seat. Edward resorted to a glaring match with Snape, who was a tough opponent. However, Snape had other things to do.

"We shall begin with The Sleeping Draught. It is a slight above average potion to brew, and most of you" his gaze again lingered on Harry "shall encounter problems to brew it. But however, I expect more than two successful attempts other than Miss Granger. The instructions are on the board. You have a hour and a half to complete it."

The class burst into motion.

"And Mr. Elric, please do well to remember the fact that Dragon hide gloves are needed to handle acromanticula bile, normal gloves won't do."

Edward shot him a death glare.

Harry found out that Snape was not bluffing, contrary to Ron's whispers. He found it extremely difficult to crush the dung beetle's kidney, for they were too shriveled up and hard. He made a mental note to plug his nose the next time he got such a potion. Glancing around the table he found out Ron was cursing fluently under the black vapors ejecting from his dark concoction. Hermione was feverishly chopping up roots, while Edward looked on at his cauldron, lost to the world. Winry was constantly asking him for help, which piqued his curiosity, for Edward seemed to do nothing. Hermione shot him glare from time to time, expecting him to start his work. To her indignation, he responded with a loud yawn.

To say that Edward was not working would be a mistake. A big one at that. All his ingredients were ready. He was thinking about the fastest way to complete the potion. He knew the instruction like the back of his hand (his human one). The way they told was obviously too slow to get the job done. He vomited inwardly when Snape gave him a smug glare; he looked very happy, as if he had found an extra reason to take his points off. Shaking his head, he looked again at the given ingredients and tried to understand their composition. Potions was like chemistry to him, and he was a prodigy in the latter. As he finished his mental calculations, he started the fire under the cauldron, and promptly began to add one or two of the ingredients. Hermione saw that he was following different instructions than the ones on the board. She tugged at his sleeve.

"What do you think you are doing?" She hissed.

"What are you doing?"

"I asked first!"

"Isn't it obvious? I am concocting a potion."

"Yeah, but we are supposed to add the roots in the end, you moron."

Edward glared at her. Snape chose that exact moment to pass by their table, going over their potions without even so as much as a look. Just as he was gone, Edward turned back to her.

"Let's see who gets his potion done better and faster. The loser has to do a job for the winner. Deal?"

"Oh, you are so on!" Hermione said with a grin, as she had already progressed halfway, while Edward had merely started. Even more was the fact that he was not following the instructions.

Edward smirked and returned to his work. He knew the precise time she would require to get the potion done. He got back to his work and donned on his dragon hide gloves, and proceeded to toss in the acromanticula bile. He let Winry copy him, as he knew that potions were not her forte. He allowed to potion to boil, while he looked around at the table. Harry was still struggling, his potion was mildly silver, the halfway stage. Ron and Neville were lost cases; Ron had turned his potion midnight black while Neville's resembled egg yolk. Hermione's was slowly turning purple, the final stage. Winry smiled weakly at him, and he returned it.

Turning back to his potion, he added the rest of the ingredients turn by turn, albeit slowly, allowing Winry to copy him. He had merely finished his potion when he heard Snape's voice bark out.

"Time's up. Stop stirring."

Hermione looked appalled; Snape had stopped the clock 5 minutes earlier, thus leaving her potion unfinished.

He strode over to our table first, probably itching to criticize us. He simply vanished Ron and Neville's potion, while giving a loud sniff at Harry's.

"Pray, tell me Potter. What is supposed to be this?"

"Sleeping Draught."

"What should be the color?"

"Velvet Purple, with a sheen."

"Does it even resemble purple?" Snape's lip curled. Someone snickered in the corner.

"No."

"Can you repeat the 7th instruction for me Potter?"

"Add a drop of essence of lionfish, while stirring continuously…."

_'Shit! I forgot to stir!'_

"5 points from Gryffindor, for not reading the instructions, Potter." And he vanished it.

He passed by Hermione's without even looking down. That made Ed's blood boil. He came over to me, smirking. But he almost fell over in shock as he saw Edward's.

"Aah, it seems that you have some talent for potion making after all, Elric. It is a pity that you are a Gryffindor. You would have a marvelous Slyrithin. I should say congratulation for a perfect potion, but I have other potions to inspect."

"For those who still have their potions, put them in a small container and label them with your name. I want them on my desk. Homework; Foot long essay on herbal poisons."

The class collectively groaned and started to file out. Ed shot a triumphant grin at Hermione, who simple went red. He explained the bet to Harry and Winry, who found it highly amusing. Ron was still cursing Snape a horrible death under his breath.

Hermione became a subject of mockery during dinner when the rest of Gryffindor heard that she lost a bet in potions to Edward. Even Malfoy was forgotten.

* * *

**Fisrt of all, Merry Christmas! Enjoy !**

**Now, all those who have reviewed, thank you ! It really make me feel better! Thanks again! **

**Now, I know that Olivier does not alchemy, but she only know the basics (at least in this story!) So please dont murder me for that. (dodging bullets)**

**The updates will now take more time, by the fact that my exams are approaching. Sorry for that again. Exams come first.**

**And yeah, you can make me more happy for reviewing for this chap. It takes only 1 minute! Please! **

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I do not own HP or FMA.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_First of all brother, the bird you have brought is very good._

_It waits very patiently till I write a reply, and its very sight is imposing._

_Things here are going fine. I have recovered the use of most of my muscles, and Granny has come to Central to take me back to Central. She doesn't like it here a single bit. Things here are quieting down, and I keep on receiving more gifts day by day. Half of them are addressed to you._

_Moreover, I will most likely visit this 'Hogwarts' of yours to see it somewhere around Christmas. General Mustang has approved it, even your Headmaster has said yes, so you can't stop me brother! I will come over there no matter what. You mentioned about this Triwizard tournament earlier. I think you should try it out. I know that you told me there is an age restriction on the competition, but since when such a thing has stopped you? Whatever happens, you have my full support brother._

_I hope that Dumbledore allows me to join this year!_

_Your loving brother,_

_Al._

Edward managed a small smile before opening the next letter. By seeing the seal, he quickly transmuted it to dust. Thankfully no one noticed it.

_Fullmetal._

_Firstly, don't worry, your brother is fine. I don't want you ranting about the fact that I forgot to mention about your brother in your next letter._

_Then, I want to thank you for one thing. YES. I AM COMPLIMENTING YOU. This is for the first and the last time I will do it. I want to thank you for your selection of such a wonderful bird. It simply sort of 'flamed' into existence on my desk, burning a week's worth of paperwork. I can't thank you enough for that. Expect a bonus for this month._

_And finally, and the most important thing, the Fuhrer and myself has decided to order you to participate in the tournament. If you get selected, do what you do best._

_Also, your assessment is coming up. It would be held by Christmas._

_Regards,_

_Brig. Gen. Roy Mustang._

_'Flame Alchemist'_

The reaction to the letter was a mixed one. Ed was happy about the bonus, but angry about the order. But still the images of an irate Hawkeye terrorizing the Col- General with a gun made his day. He wasn't worried about his assessment, he would pass it anyways.

Looking back at the letter, he gave it a small smile. To a normal person, wizard or not, it would look like that someone was ranting about his new girlfriend. Edward was easily able to break Roy's codes, no matter how complicated they were. However, on one had managed to break HIS codes, not even Al.

He carefully folded both of his letters and kept it inside his bag. Looking around, he found that Harry and Ron were discussing how the DADA lesson would go. He tapped Winry's shoulder.

"What's the schedule for today?"

Winry spared the schedule a moment before turning back to Edward.

"Double Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Then Charms, DADA and Transfiguration."

Edward groaned. He missed his old days where he would get to use alchemy freely.

* * *

Divination was a fun sort of class. Ed blatantly told Harry that Professor Trelawney was a phony. Harry found this quite amusing, causing the professor to come over to their table and predicting Harry's death. However, she stopped when she saw Edward.

"And you must be Edward Elric, I presume?"

Edward grimaced

"Yes Professor."

Trelawney gave a small smile.

"Aah, I knew that it was you, child. Those golden eyes. The long golden hair-"

"Well professor, it seems that you read the student register quite well."

The class exploded into laughter. But however, Trelawney ignored it.

"The inner eye sees everything, child."

"When the inner eye shows something, it is in the forms of trances, not normal predictions of appearances of students."

Harry turned his laughter into a hackling cough. Besides his table, Lavender and Parvati were glaring at Edward.

"Do not mock the powers of the inner eye, child."

"I am not mocking the inner eye. I am mocking you."

Trelawney looked certainly disturbed now.

"Well, if you say so, I will prove it to you by correctly guessing you month of birth!"

"Take your best shot."

"Your fiery personality tells clearly that you are a Leo, thus born mostly in august."

Edward was shocked.

"No professor, I was born in February."

The rest of class passed with Trelawney staying away from their table.

* * *

The path to Hagrid's was slippery as ever, making the group go slowly. However, Ron was at the end of the party, along with slightly tattered robes.

Flashback

_All of them were descending down the steps where they were met with Neville. He was, once again struggling with his copy of Monster book of Monsters, who was trying to shred his clothes. Harry rushed forward, but was unable to pry out the book from its current task. Edward gave out a sigh and brought his metal fist down on the book, shutting it up immediately._

_"Th-thanks Edward." Neville managed to speak out, only that his voice was a little squeaky._

_Meanwhile, Ron had silently removed his own book. Unlocking its latch he threw it on Edward from behind. Ed gave out a cry of surprise when the book caught him, snapping away. He immediately clapped his hands, but then remembered that there were many other students in the halls. Meanwhile Ron was roaring with laughter, and Winry was shooting murderous glares at him. Edward thought about using the Impedimenta charm on the book, but decided against it. Then finally, he slammed his right arm into the book, caught it and then rushed over to Ron who was too busy laughing to notice him._

_Smirking, he shoved the book down his front._

By then, they had reached Hagrid's. The class was already assembled, and Hagrid was busy arranging crate down on the ground. Every now and then a small 'phut' would sound and a small explosion would rock each of the cages.

"Damm, no…." Ed groaned.

"What?"

"Blast-Ended-Skwerts."

By then Hagrid's booming voice took over. He explained to the class about the creatures, and their abilities. The class was not too enthusiastic when Hagrid told them to take the creatures for a walk.

Later, more than half of the class was supporting messy robes, and minor burns.

Except Edward. He had received burns, but his robes were not messy. Nor muddy. When his skwert launched off for the first time, he was taken aback, nut the next time he almost chocked the poor creature when it tried to go off again.

* * *

Charms was a fun class, where Winry outdid everyone, including Hermione and Edward which surprised the latter and infuriated the former to no end. Ed was ecstatic as it is, because having someone extremely shorter than him was amusing for him.

* * *

DADA was a much awaited class. The stories of Prof. Moody's teaching technique were spread in all the houses, and the class was unnaturally quiet before the professor entered. Winry was busy sketching an automail design while Moody entered.

Everyone was silent as he went up to his desk. Miraculously, everyone was still quiet when he took the roll call.

"Now, your previous professor has told me that you all are amateurs in dealing with magical creatures. That is good. But I see that you all have none to next knowledge on curses. Which, in fact so to say; that you don't know what can be waiting for you out there! I have to do that right. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The entire class almost jumped out of their skin.

"Now, who will tell me which are the curses most punished by wizarding law."

Edward raised an eyebrow as most of the class raised their hands.

_'Surely he's not going to teach that?'_

Moody confirmed Ed's suspicion as he cast the Imperious curse on a spider. The class was roaring with laughter at its antics as Moody made it bounce around the room. However Edward scoffed at them.

'Huh. They will be crapping their pants when something like that happens to them.'

Moody then went forward to demonstrate the Crutiatics curse on an enlarged spider right in front of Neville. Ed felt its apparent pain. What shook him even further was the fact that Neville was certainly disturbed by its pain.

"Stop it! " Three voices resonated together at once, all directed towards Professor Moody. Edward was amazed to find that Winry also had shouted out, her wrench at the ready.

Unnerved, he went on forward to demonstrate the killing curse, which effectively silenced out all protests.

* * *

The chatter which burst at the moment when the class finished was enormous.

"Did you see that? He snuffed it just like that-"

"Ron." Hermione reprimanded him, seeing the deadpanned look on Harry's face.

Edward and Winry were silent, with Winry still fuming over the class.

"What an ass! Did you see the look on Neville's face Ed? The vision of the curse was so-"

Harry nudged her. As she turned her furious eyes at him, she saw what he was pointing at.

Neville was slumped against a column, eyes emotionless. Just Hermione moved to aid him, heavy clunking sounded from the path behind them, signaling Moody's entrance.

"Come with me kid. It was a hard lesson. Come on. I'll drop a not to Minerva later. Let's have a drop of tea. "

Neville looked pleadingly at the group, expecting them to say something. But there too surprised to say anything. Turning towards them, Moody began in a grave voice," It's not pleasant you know. You have to accept it as it is. There is no denying that." With that, he marched off with Neville.

A pregnant silence followed him.

"Blimey, man. That guy's nutters." Ron was the first to react.

"Yeah. How come he is all-"Hermione began another lecture.

"But he is right. It is unpleasant. You have to accept it. There is no denying that."

Three surprised heads turned in his direction.

"Who the heck you think you are?" Ron said, with venom dripping from every syllable.

"Who am I? I'm just a measly human who couldn't save a little girl."

* * *

Transfiguration was hell for Edward. He couldn't even face the idea that they were transfiguring animals. Even more, they were transfiguring cats. If Al would see this now, there would be hell to pay. Visions of a talking chimera continued to haunt his mind. Finally, McGonagall noticed his hesitation and came over.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Elric?"

"Err…... Professor, I am not comfortable with the idea of transfiguring animals."

She shot Ed an incredulous look.

"I assure you, Elric, that these animals are-"

"I know all the bullshit that they are not harmed in any way! I just can't stomach it!"

McGonagall looked as if someone had slapped her. This was the first time she was at a loss of words. Edward saw her face and relented. She somehow reminded him of his own teacher. Immediately, he went on to explain.

"You are the Headmistress, right professor?"

"I don't think that is relevant."

"Then, Dumbledore should have told you about me. Who I really am, for instance."

McGonagall strained to hear him, for the volume had dropped to whispers.

"In alchemy, when we do transmutation on any living being, the result is permanent. That is why-"

"This is not alchemy Elric."

"I know what this is! I am telling that once you see the result of an animal transmutation, you will also lose the will to transfigure anymore!"

McGonagall waited for a long time, digesting his words. The fierce whisper made it clear that Ed had faced a horrible past. There was only one option available to her now.

"Very well, Mr. Elric. I see that you are unable to fathom the idea. So, in order to change your lookout on this I have to do something I have never done before."

Ed shot her a questioning look.

"I will allow you to perform transfiguration on my animagus form. If I come out unhurt, will you continue with the subject?"

Ed immediately burst into an argument. However, he was silenced when he saw the serious look on the Professor's face.

"Don't worry; there won't be any permanent effects. I won't die. Nor I will be disfigured. Just trust yourself and Transfigure. Not Transmute. "

At the time when the lecture had ended, Edward was in a better mood. However, he immediately dashed off towards the library when he found out that Winry was enraptured by her own flawless transfiguration.

* * *

**Not much to say here. Just review for me ok? It does make me fell better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

**

* * *

**

Harry really felt that it was a bad idea.

School was passing fairly ok by now, with the usual exception of an evil entity known as Snape. They had begun researching poisons, and were forced to concoct an antidote for the given poison in an hour. Moreover it was not helping that the analysis of the poison for him would take at least ten minutes- a fact which Snape pointed out in every class, with every kind of relish. Naturally, he would ignore the fact that Crabbe and Goyle only used to heat their poisons the entire class, which eventually used to lead to minor mishaps. Hermione would take almost 5 minutes to analyze hers, while only Ed used to manage to concoct the perfect antidote for the poison in the given time period. Naturally, since Winry always asked for his help, she always used to finish hers too. He remembered the conversation he had with him a few days back.

_"Why is that you only help Winry? Why can't you help any of us?" Ron asked Ed, just as they left the dungeons._

_Ed and Winry both went a little red. Harry raised an eyebrow, but refused to comment._

_"Cause she does not whine at me because she wasn't able to complete her potion, mutt-head. Anyways, she is my child-hood friend, so hence I try to help her as much as I can."_

_Harry did a double take at his choice of words. Ed wasn't the type to readily help people, not even his friends. He did that very rarely, although it took several of Winry's bashes for him to come to that decision._

_"But we're your friends too!"_

_"Huh. And how do you contribute to our friendship, may I ask? By staring at Winry at every possible moment or going red with jealousy for my class work?"_

_Ron went red again at that statement, and both Winry and Hermione shot him withering glares._

Moreover, it was not helping by the fact that Edward was besting Hermione in every class possible, be it Arithmacy, Potions, Charms or Muggle Studies. Due to that, her attitude had taken a turn for the worst, leading her into becoming extremely short tempered. She would snap at Ed at any possible moment, and even respond angrily to them. She used to spend most of her time in the library, usually skipping meals. Harry found this very disturbing, as she started to show signs of fatigue later. Hermione was seriously trying to best Edward, and he was quite oblivious to her efforts. He singled him out later, (after a Divination period) and begged him to lessen his studies for Hermione's sake. He was still shocked by the answer he had received.

_"Huh? What more you want me to do? I am not even focusing on studies! It's not my problem that she is jealous of me."_

In truth, Harry found it very hard to believe that Edward was not focusing on studies. He used to complete every assignment on time, and was on the top of every class. His assignments used to be fairly long too. He used to spend every second of his free time in the library, doing only God-knew-what. When questioned, he used to brush it off or mostly change the subject. This had ultimately led to a very jealous Hermione threatening to steal and go off by herself with Harry's invisibility cloak to spy on him. Harry was a bit reluctant about it, but was himself interested in how Edward managed to be on the top of everything. He never would admit it though.

Harry remembered the last time he was alone with Hermione like this. The last time they were hurrying themselves back in time to rescue Sirius, along with a large Hippogriff. He found himself blushing slightly at their apparent closeness. He silently thanked God that Hermione was a bit preoccupied at that moment, because he was sure that he would have died with embarrassment if she saw him blushing due to a minor reason.

Their somewhat muffled footsteps echoed off slightly off the marble floorings. The hallways were deserted, with most of the students retired for the night. Curfew was only a few minutes away, and they had retreated to the warmth of their common rooms. The moon peeked slightly from the glass windows, throwing its brilliant hue on the floor. It was the only source of lightning apart from the various torches which were hung around, making their shadows dance. Harry was armed with his Marauder's map, which further lessened his chances of getting caught. Two dots were heading towards to the library, which were named after them. More two were stationary in the library, but one seemed a bit restless, pacing around now and then. Winry was apparently bored by just sitting there, it seemed.

Just as they reached the library, they heard hushed conversations.

"Come on Ed. How much more time are you gonna take to finish this?"Winry's voice was sounding annoyed.

Edward's voice was exasperated too. "What do you mean Winry? I've just started my research!"

"WHAT! Just started? What have you doing here for the last few weeks, cooping up yourself here like some old book worm!"

"Hey! I was reading all the books for information then!"

Hermione, Harry and Winry all fell silent. Hermione and Harry quietly entered the library, as quiet as rats. Edward was sitting on a desk, surrounded by paperwork and books. Winry was sitting opposite him.

"You mean that you have read all of the books here?"

Edward scoffed. "Not all. Most of. These in front of me are the ones required now."

Winry fell silent once again.

"You are researching another way to make it, right?"

"Yeah. But I can't seem to find a link between alchemy and magic! Damm, it's so frustrating!"

"Yeah, it should be. Otherwise, everyone would be running around with multiple phil-"

"Wait Winry. Before you say that, there is something I wanna show you."

"What?"

Edward removed his wand and cast a quick banishing charm. Seconds later Harry and Hermione fell on the ground, the cloak a few feet away.

"That."

The spell had caught both of them unawares. Harry had never even saw Ed's wand as it was brought out. The spell was, once again cast non-verbally, catching them off guard. Unfortunately precisely at that time Harry had unconsciously leaned forward to eavesdrop on their conversation, allowing the spell to hit him dead on. He was thrown off his feet, making Hermione fall with him too. Harry sailed through the air, and finally landed ungracefully with a small thud and a plop.

Right on Hermione's chest.

_Ouch._

_

* * *

_

After a series of multiple blushes and Ed's loud laughter amidst a slightly smirking Winry which practically spelled doom, they quieted down. Harry, unable to even glance at Hermione's eyes, was eager to change the subject.

"How did you know we were here?"

Ed gave him an incredulous look practically screaming an 'are-you-mental look'

"Too damm loud. Both of you. What is the use of that cloak if you forget to cast a silencing charm on your boots?"

"Oh."

"What do you mean by 'oh'? What are you doing here anyways?"

Harry shyly turned his head to look at Hermione, blushing all the way. He was met with another glare, radiating the message 'speak up and you die'. He gulped silently, knowing that he was trapped.

Ed was still looking at him, waiting for his answer. Winry was sitting on a chair near to him, also waiting. Hermione was biting down her lip. At her current speed, it seemed as if she would chew it off within the hour.

"Well, I'm waiting…"

"I was just looking for you! It was minutes to the curfew and-"

"Stop that bullshit Harry. If you were really looking for me, Hermione wouldn't have come." His tone was haggard, apparently from stress.

"What were you doing in here?" Hermione finally snapped.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"What are you researching about?" Hermione prodded on.

"You're very nosy, you know that?"

"Answer the question, Elric!" Hermione's voice was tethering along the edges of anger now.

"Why should I, Granger?" Ed replied, along with the same fury.

"I shall report you to the Headmaster!"

"Yeah, go on. I doubt that the old fart has time to listen to your whinings."

Hermione looked scandalous, as if someone had slapped her. Winry launched into lecturing Ed about how rude he was and Harry found himself unable to suppress a small laugh at the situation.

"We are not allowed to research anything here! It's illegal!"

"Tell me about it. And I guess brewing Polyjuice potion during your second year is legal?"

Hermione was stunned. Harry himself was unable to process information for a short while. It seemed that as if the blood flow to his brain had stopped, cutting off all thought processes. They thought that their little crusade into the Slytherin dungeons during their earlier years was a secret only they 3 shared no one else. To find that a person, a transfer student nonetheless having that piece of information made alarm bells ring into both of their minds.

"How did you know about that?" Hermione's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"I have my sources." With that, Edward got up, and started to gather up all of his things, books papers and stuff. Hermione restlessly tried to engage into a conversation with him again, but to no avail. He grabbed up his stuff, and left. Harry called out to him.

"Hey Ed! The curfew's begun! How are you going to get back to the tower unseen?"

That made Edward stop. He them paused for a few seconds, and then turned to Winry. He nodded, and took out his wand. A minute later, both of them were concealed under Disillusionment charms, almost invisible to questioning eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the library, Hermione had found a certain black book that Edward had forgotten to take. Opening the covers, she allowed a small smile to creep up on her features.

* * *

Days passed without incident, only the nagging fact remained that Hermione was grumpy as ever. And somehow Edward was himself frustrated. He had lost his 'travelogue' as he called it. Hermione didn't believe a word of that, and had forced Harry and Ron into silence about her sacred artifact. She was certain that his research notes were hidden underneath his writing, but his codes only helped to infuriate her further.

_I ogled in naughte, the sight of the magnificent city beyond me still a mystery._

His every sentence seemed to hide something, but Hermione wasn't able to place her figure on it. It perfectly fitted the guise of a travelogue, but she was determined to prove it otherwise. Harry and Ron had given up on decoding the book on the first shot. They had immediately decided that it was a travelogue.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she turned her attention back to the pervious statement, trying to think up the various anagrams the words formed. This time however she was interrupted by Ron.

"Hey Hermione! The delegates from the other schools for the Triwizard tournament are arriving today! No wonder Hogwarts looks all spring-cleaned."

She sighed inwardly, and closed the book. She was almost giving up, and was contemplating the fact of how to give the book back. She wasn't someone who would quit over a book, but it simply seemed as a travelogue.

But Ron was right. The castle had taken over a cleaner look, and it seemed that the decorations had been put up. The paintings had been scrubbed clean, much to the displeasure of their owners. The amours never squeaked now, but for some unknown reason, Edward was still skeptical towards them. Even Hagrid was forced to clean up the 'mess' which was his garden. The quality of the food had improved, and the Great Hall had more ornate figurines by its sides. The statues were sparkling now, scrubbed free of all the tarnish that had accumulated over them. It seemed that Hogwarts had gone all out to impress the visitors.

Not only this, even the staff seemed to be on the edge. McGonagall was the worst one, snapping at every small mistake of anyone's. Snape had even lashed out to Crabbe for his melted cauldron, and had reduced Neville to a gibbering wreck for his weak attempt at potions.

* * *

The arrival of the delegates was a much awaited affair, and the students were left off at halfway of their schedules, making them prepare for the welcoming ceremony for the delegates. They were forced to wear full wizard wear, which included hats. Naturally, Edward had no qualms in voicing his displeasure on this loudly, which had earned him a wrench shaped bruise on his head, forcing him to wear his hat to cover it.

The arrival of the delegates received mixed reactions. While the arrival of the Beauxbaton's carriage was too 'awesome' for the smaller kids while 'great' for some, it was a case of total show off for the Slytherins and a golden haired boy. The arrival of the students from the Drumstrang academy was a much better affair, as the visage of Viktor Krum made the necks of almost all students turn towards them.

* * *

The dinner that followed was much better; in fact even Edward forgot his anger at extra added variety of dishes that had appeared in front of him. To Hermione's dismay, it seemed that the house-elves had outdid themselves, and had cooked a far more variety of dishes, some which practically screamed 'foreign'.

"What's this?" Ron pointed towards a dish what looked like fried cubes on a sick along with vegetables.

Edward looked up from his steak. "That's chicken kebab, a dish from Xing. It's good."

"Uh-huh." Ron grabbed one of the stick and immediately stuffed it in his mouth.

"Bilmeh! Ids goof!" he managed to speak out, somehow forgetting that his mouth was closed. His action caused bits of chicken to fly at Harry.

"Ron! That's disgusting!" Two voices yelled at once, and Edward snickered.

The girls from the Beausbatons academy were in a way- weird. Their headmistress, even more so. Harry had never seen a much taller individual, excusing Hagrid. The students from Drumstrang were grouchy in a way, but some were quite friendly. During the feast, Ron was torturing everyone else about Krum and the girl which had come to their table earlier. It was acceptable that her beauty was downright stunning, and some of the boys even supported nosebleeds by just glancing at her. Girls were no different, only their sights were on Viktor Krum.

"What do you think Harry? I could lend him my bed. I wouldn't mind to kip in a tent for a while. Do you think that he will accept?" Ron was consistently badgering upon his hopes of Viktor Krum of staying in their Dorm.

"While you are at it, can't you find a way to sleep in the common room? I find it quite difficult to sleep with your loud snoring!"Ed interjected Ron's monologue, apparently bored of the redhead's rant.

* * *

Finally the feast was over, and Harry was surprised to find Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman at the staff table as well. However, Filch had added another seat, and it was empty. While Dumbledore was introducing them to the crowd, Harry leaned in for a chat.

"Who else is coming?"

"I don't know! I guess an outside judge, who can be considered impartial….The heads of the academy's are famous for their favotism while their time at the time of allotment of the scores." Hermione whispered back, as Dumbledore had gone to explain about the Goblet of Fire.

"And now, our final judge for the Triwizard tournament is a tad bit late, as he had wandered off before coming here." Dumbledore continued in spite of the lack of attention.

Just them Filch came, shuffling towards Dumbledore and whispered something and left. Dumbledore allowed a smile to form on his face.

"Students, and our honored guests, Mr. Filch has just told me that the final judge for the Triwizard tournament has just arrived-"

The doors to the Great Hall opened. A small cadre of troops came through, forming a defensive box. A regal looking man was standing in the middle of the box, his non-existent eyes scanning the hall with a bored look.

"- now please welcome, the 53rd emperor of Xing and the 6th judge of the Triwizard tournament. His Highness, Emperor Ling Yao!"

If it were possible, Edward's jaw would have dropped to the floor, permanently dethatched.

* * *

**Now, i dont know the total no. of Emprerors before Ling, i just made a guess. I just wanted him there, cause he simply creates mayhem.**

**This chap sorta sucks, ( that's my opinion) and I hate to beat around the bush. I would so love to jump to the interesting part, but sadly, I can't do that. I have to go all the way. *sigh***

**Yeah, another chap posted, I seriously do not know how much time more for the next, that shall be the selection of the champions. My exams are still on, and they are sucking the life outta me.**

**Thank you for the reviews! And for the adds! feedback is always appreciated!**

**And finally, if anyone is able to find out what word is coded into the sentence form Ed's diary, a virtual cake to them! Serious! Well, it's not Ed's real journal, but hey, its is in this fic at least.**

**Leave a review! It makes me feel better!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The world was quiet.

No, that was not the world. That didn't come out right. It was a heavenly silence, and a person could even hear his own heartbeat.

It was pure bliss for Edward Elric.

He simply used to love it when there was an absence of sound. The resulting silence was like a drug for him-addictive. But however, it was not harmless.

Thus, over the years, he mastered the art of silencing the noises around him- so that he may be able to continue him research in silence; be it a crowded street or his own bedroom. Once he blocked out every noise, it used to feel like heaven.

But apparent that was not the case right now.

He was sweating-profusely. Bands of sweat were rolling off him in waves, a sign to the magnitude of the mental stress he was applying to the current job at hand. He was weaving through crowds of people wearing black, all having the same direction- The Great Hall. But however, Edward wanted to make it out there inconspicuously, while having enough breakfast as well. And he HAD to remain hidden.

He shifted from column to column, staying hidden for enough time to throw off and shadowers. People around him threw him curious glances, but thanks to his tremendous training; even a word seemed audible for him. Even if that was the case, his ears were perked up, searching for any voice out of the ordinary.

He finally reached the hall, once again, unseen. Just when he gave out a sigh of relief-

"OH EDDDDDDDDWAAAAAAAARDDDDDDD!"

Crap.

It was a daily habit of his. Ling would ambush him at any point in the castle, deriving him suspicious looks from the student populace. And given Ling's antics, he was completely unpredictable. HE used to simply appear from places Edward never knew existed, and was still wondering HOW he had managed to get in his booth while he was showering.

"GET OFF ME SQUINTY EYES!"

In his usual singsong albeit highly irritating voice, Ling's gave his usual answer," NOOOOOOO! HOW CAN I DO THAT AFTER MEETING YOU AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME! DON'T SAY THAT YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ME EDWARD!"

"GAH! Someone….anyone! GET THIS DAMM PERSON OFF ME!"

The said rescuer just, appeared in a wisp of flames, and began clawing and scratching at the regally clad emperor with gusto. Ling was immediately surprised with the immense strength of the new arrival, and let go of Edward immediately. Finding that Ling had calmed down, the phoenix settled on a smug yet aggravated Edward's shoulder, and set to copy his master's facial expression somewhat. The duo looked extremely intimidating, and Ling barely managed to suppress a cold shiver that travelled down his spine.

By that time, Winry had arrived along with the rest of the group. Seeing the sight in front of her, she gave an exasperated look to Edward, while she shot a death glare at the other person. The trio simply looked on, surprised. Harry raised an eyebrow, while Ron looked on, confused. Hermione was seething, as Edward was not 'respecting' one of the judges of the Triwizard tournament. Before she could open her mouth to reprimand him, Harry beat her to it.

"You know the Emperor of Xing Ed?

"NO! I mean yes, but I really don't know how did this idiot became the emperor! This-this…good for nothing son of a bitch….this dumb ass pretends to faint due to hunger in the middle of the road, then he will force you to treat him. Afterward…this guy mooches food off you and leaves you with an empty wallet! AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT SQUINTY EYES!"

"Err….heh heh. I didn't even utter a word…."

Just then the both of them realized that the Great Hall had gone extremely silent. Edward and Ling both shared confused expressions before asking them at the same time.

"What?"

* * *

After multiple discussions, talks, glares and huddles, the group (excluding Ling who went away) finally sat for a late breakfast. Thankfully it was a Sunday, and they did not have any classes for that day. Edward was still deep in thought along with his phoenix- he had found his lost research notes buried in the bottom layer of his trunk. He was positive that he had forgotten it in the library, but since he never lost it, he didn't care about it. Winry was naturally thinking about her new automail design; Hermione was doing her homework while finishing off a toast. Harry was thinking about the Triwizard tournament while Ron was thinking aloud about the same.

"Who do you think will be the Hogwarts champion Harry? I rather hope its Angelina."

"Anyone will do actually…Let's just hope that it's not a Slytherin."

The rest of the group blanched. They also did share the same views. After a slight pause, Winry spoke up.

"I rather think that it would be Cedric. He seems the most compatible for the position."

Ron gave her an incredulous look. "WHAT? Yo too are supporting the Pretty- Boy Diggory? I didn't take you for a fan-girl Winry."

Seconds later, he was on the floor with a square shaped imprint on his skull. A hammer was resting besides his head.

"I AM NOT A FANGIRL. GET THAT IN YOUR THICK HEAD, WEASLY." This made everyone, with the exception of Edward to move a little away from her. Moments later, Edward joined the conversation too, just when Ron sat back up in his place, nursing a nasty bruise.

"I won't be surprised if Krum is selected as the Drumstrang champion." While saying this, his head had not even risen up by an inch.

"I agree. But I don't even see much of him these days. I wonder if he spends all of his time on that smelly ship…."

"He spends his time in the library. If not for stupidity, I would have said that he has fallen in love with the DADA category there."

Hermione put in her own snippet of knowledge." He got that right. He never leaves that section. It becomes absolutely infuriating when his fans follow him." Meanwhile Ron was at the receiving end of a withering glare for the speaker.

Just then, Fred and George entered the Great Hall with a great deal of celebration. Winry barely managed to make out the pieces of paper hidden in their hands, stating their names and their institution. She lost no time in sharing this piece of information with the rest of the table, and within seconds, the entire Gryffindor table was on their feet, cheering them on; with the usual exception of Hermione whose face scrunched up even at the thought of herself cheering them. Just within the minute, the cheers turned into full blown laughter as Fred and George were blasted towards the entrance of the Hall, along with foot long beards.

* * *

**Later that night…**

"The champion for Drumstrang, Viktor Krum!"

The Drumstrang students roared and acknowledged their presence and that of their champion. Krum was sent towards the room with many thumps to the back which were enough to give him an aching back for several days. The Hogwarts students were unsurprised, they had expected him to be the champion for his school, but cheered for him nonetheless.

"The champion for Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!"

Again there was a roar of applause, but it was in a lower intensity than that of the first. A fine girl, with platinum blond hair got up and made her way towards her destination.

"Hey Ron, it's your girl!"

Ron was too shocked to even listen to Harry's voice. He was not the only one. Many of the hall's male population was spell struck by her beauty, and were gaping at her like idiots. Dumbledore noticed this, and with a twinkle in his eyes, cleared his throat loudly. The flames from the goblet of fire shot up, seemingly for the last time, and spit out a burnt piece of paper.

"The champion for Hogwarts is, Cedric Diggory!"

The hall was immediately filled with mixed reactions. The Slytherins booed loudly, angry that the Goblet had not selected the ones from their house. A few Gryffindors also supported glares, while the Hufflepuff table was in complete chaos.

Finally, after a good 5 minutes, Cedric joined his opposition in the room. Just when Dumbledore started on another announcement, the goblet spat out flames for the last time, before they went out. This time, a larger piece of parchment was spit out, and Dumbledore caught it. His eyes widened in surprise first, then in understanding. He never expected this, and had never thought that his actions would amount for this.

"Harry Potter…. and Edward Elric."

* * *

The door the room adjoining the Great Hall was thrown open, thanks to a certain pissed off alchemist. Harry was trying his best to calm him down, but his efforts were in vain. The three champions turned around immediately, shocked at the sudden noise. Cedric tried his best to get any answer out of him, but failed humorously. As Edward calmed down somewhat, the door was thrown open again, however this time it was due to a sneering Snape, a grim faced McGonagall, a closed eyed Ling, and the rest of the Headmasters of the other schools. Barty Crouch and Ludo followed them. Seeing their chance at answers, the other occupants of the room immediately badgered their respective Headmasters for answers. They grew silent after learning the reason, but they were bubbling with rage inside. No one wanted to break the silence, and the tension in the room was so dense that anyone would have cut it with a knife.

"What eez diz Dumbly-dorr? Ow can Ogwarts ave tre campions?

Surprisingly, she was answered not by the said person, but by the seething blonde.

"Before I or anyone else can answer your question, Madame; please revert to normal English. I know that you can speak fluently without an accent. Your student can do the same."

The French women glared at Edward, who cringed at bit under their venomous glares.

"All right then. Can anyone tell me, Why the fuck- are there 5 champions for this tournament?"

Dumbledore eyes twinkled in response then dropped down to face the cold marble floor."I'm afraid…..that I am partially responsible for that. However, if Harry had never got selected, this would have never happened."

Kakaroff decided to make his presence known, "Care to explain Albus? Care to explain HOW exactly there are 5 champions selected? And how 3 of them are from Hogwarts?"

"Ahh…..that is I thing I myself do not know…"

"Of course you won't know! It is natural that you would forget your own attempts to give Hogwarts an edge!"

McGonagall snapped. "Stop this at once! Out of all those present here, Dumbledore has always obeyed the rules! And yet here you charge him for a thing he truly did not commit! You all know that the cup was untouched by anyone! The age line kept out all faulty attempts including ageing potion and levitating charms…..you've seen it for yourself! And instead of simply just trying to solve the mystery HOW 2 extra champions were selected, you all are bickering like children for Christ sake's!"

"Of course! I am sure that The Wizengamot shall find this a very interesting-"

A dull clunk made him stop his statement. A voice which somewhat resembled a growl came through later."That is a baseless threat, Kakaroff. By doing that you would doubt the nature of the cup itself. And why are you complaining? By all rights, Harry should be the one complaining. The poor kid's got more people after his blood that the total students in your school!"

Kakaroff immediately shut up. He knew about Moody's reputation, and was not eager to earn his wrath. Finally, Madame Maxime spoke up.

"Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman and your highness. What do you have to say about this?"

"Let them try! The more the merrier!"

"I say give them a shot. However, I am pretty sure that Edward shall come out tops….."

Only Barty Crouch remained. Realizing that all of the eyes of the room were on him, he began in a shaking voice," The rules state that whoever's name comes out of the goblet…he or she must partake in the tournament."

Silence again invaded the room. Finally, Madame Maxime again spoke up," Well, if this is the way it must be, then so be it. But however, I am somewhat curious how this boy…..Edward, was able to see through our accents. And what did you mean by it was partially your fault Dumbledore?"

Edward shot a glare at the old guy who merely shrugged. After a few moments, Dumbledore spoke up, his voice grave.

"This piece of information will not leave this room in any case what so ever. I will personally see to it that if anyone even tries to spread it, he or she shall be dealt with accordingly." The received some indignant looks, but continued nonetheless," After seeing that Harry's life was in constant danger, I searched out Mr. Elric here, and requested him to be Harry's bodyguard. In order to keep the two of them together, I made him undertake a magical contract, ensuring that the two of them would remain in the same classes or house while he is in Hogwarts. I never believed that it would cover such a big event also. And thankfully, the contact will end when Harry becomes of age, which is in 3 years time."

To say that the audience was shocked would be an understatement. After overcoming the initial surprise, Kakaroff and Ludo burst into laughter, while Madame Maxime and Snape had traces of a mile lingering on their faces.

"Y-you are saying that what a 12-13 year old child is capable of protecting the boy who lived?"

Edward was seething. No cross that. He was sure that he would murder the yellow toothed guy before the year ended. He desperately tried to rein his anger in.

"Seriously Albus….what were you thinking? Has old age final caught up to you and made you senile?"

"Actually….I think that the Headmaster wouldn't have made a better choice."

All eyes turned to Ling's face immediately. Harry was sure that he heard the noise of a neck twisting, but deemed it unnecessary to investigate it.

"What?"

"You are saying that a 13 year old boy…will be able to protect someone effectively, perhaps even more so that the Aurors?"

"Sure. But before you make any more assumptions, would you all be kind and get to know who Edward really is?"

Again the assembled crowd slowly turned towards Edward. This time, Edward actually decided to vent out his frustrations. He moved his arm, with a painstakingly slow pace, towards his belt. Then, he undid the clip that fastened the watch to his belt rather slowly, taking time to ensure that the crowd was sick of the suspense. By the time he looked back up, he was happy to see that the crowd was truly impatient. Smirking, he showed off his military pocket watch to the crowd.

The effect was instantaneous. Scared looks immediately invaded their faces, and some even started sweating. Just then, Snape gave out a vicious snarl.

"From where did you steal that boy? For all that I know, Amestris has only one underage…."

His own words got caught in his throat. Amestris only gave out information about the abilities of their alchemists, but they never gave out their personal information and their photographs. Their identities were protected, and that ensure it. Recently the world had just known that the 'Fullmetal Alchemist', who was just a boy, had a major role in ridding a coup planned in the country.

"In fact if you didn't guess it earlier, I AM the Fullmetal Alchemist."

* * *

**First of all, sorry for updating it late, but I have my exams and they ARE important. So please bear with me...**

**The contract within Edward and Dumbledore makes Edward go into the same events, groups and competitions that Harry goes into, even without his consent. However, this only works during the period when Harry goes to Hogwarts. This shall stop when he turns 17. **

**More information about Amesteris and its behaviour with the rest of the world shall be given later. **

**I know that this chapter is somewhat crappy, but I had to put it down sometime, and that kinda sucks...I cant wait to write the first task...**

**And thank you for the reviews and adds for the last chapter! 29 reviews for a chapter was a new record for me! **

**Thank you all again for sticking with me inspite of my tardiness...**

**And please! REVIEW!**


End file.
